Those Two Years
by DragonFairy777
Summary: Post-Civil War pre-Infinity War. This is my story of what happened in the two years between the two. mostly Scarlet Vision but there are some side pairings and just other kinds of relationships of the other characters. I do not own anything from the MC universe I only own the story and any small OCs that are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is kind of different from the other stuff I have done. However, I have seen Infinity War several times and really just love this ship so I couldn't not make a story for it. Scarlet Vision is my favorite Marvel ship and even one of my favorite ships of all. Also, this ship doesn't get enough love even though it has been canon since the 1960s. Any way, as always, please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing and what I can improve on, constructive criticism is always well come, or you know just leave a review for the hell of it.**

Being on the run wasn't the most pleasant experience that any of them had ever had. Granted, it also wasn't the worst that any had been in by far. Never the less it wasn't easy. Never knowing who would be willing to give them shelter, if any old contacts would turn them in, even if not to the government, there were plenty of people who wanted them dead. Money was another problem, though they did have some saved up in case of emergencies, that would not last them very long. Some of the places they went they would find someone willing to help their needs in exchange for some form of services. More often than not though, they would have to do small jobs for a week or two to make enough for the essentials.

Currently, Wanda and Natasha were on their way back to their current place of refuge fro m one of these said small jobs. It was always a little easier for them to find these jobs than Steve or Sam. They could conjure up more believable sob stories, usually about being on the run from an abusive situation, that helped them get an 'under the table' job such as the one they had now at a small diner in a small city in Sweden. They were posing as a pair of sisters hiding from Natasha's powerful and abusive lover. The women at the diner immediately took pity on them along with the landlord who gave them a two bedroom apartment that the boys sneak into every night. Usually Steve and Sam would work in some kind of construction doing the heavy lifting and jobs no one else wanted. It wasn't the best but was actually one of their better set ups since they broke out of the raft.

Usually, working at the diner goes pretty smoothly. Natasha serves tables while Wanda prepare the orders in the kitchen, mostly because she wasn't fluent in the language like Natasha was. However, today they were both serving as a large group of English speaking men came into the diner. At first it wasn't so bad, then the men started to drink which lead to them cat calling and getting handsy with the two women. It was hard for Wanda to keep her powers in check or for Natasha not to break someone's arm. The owner finally kicked them out after one of the men tried to pull Wanda into his lap when she ignored his offer for a 'good time'. They got off an hour later and were walking the five miles to their apartment.

" You sure you are okay, Wanda? Those guys were way out of line."

" Besides the desire to cause those men to have living nightmares for the rest of their lives, I'm fine. I feel bad for the owner though. She was almost crying when she apologized to us. I almost want to hunt those men down for acting like that in her diner."

"Agreed, those men had no class. Seriously, what kind of servers did they think we were? What kind of girls did they think we were?"

" obviously some desperate whores. I can't help but wonder if that approach has ever worked for them before."

" I'm sure it has with someone. Otherwise why would they try it again if it hadn't worked. However, we have better taste in men, the more sophisticated and classy kind."

" Are you saying you have a sophisticated and classy man on your mind, Nat?"

" Are you saying you don't? Because I can name at least one who is constantly on your mind."

" We are not talking about my horrible love life."

" It's one of the things we bond over, kid. Our horrible luck with men."

They both laugh for a moment but stop as they here several pairs of foot steps coming towards them. They turn to look back and see that several men from the diner were walking up behind them. They glance at each other trying to plan what to do. They could turn and run to the apartment as it was only a block or two away but then if someone followed them they would know where they were staying. They could fight them but one of them might get hurt or revile them and they would have to flea again. Before they could decide the men had caught up to them. The man who had made the offer to Wanda took a step forward and grinned at them, the smell of alcohol wafting off of him.

" Sounds like my friends and I might be able to help you ladies."

both of them took and step back as he took another step forward. Natasha stood in front of Wanda and glared at the men.

" I though we made it clear we weren't interested at the diner."

" You two were working so you couldn't just come with us. But now that you're off you have some more freedom to do things."

" Like tell you to fuck off. Like I said, we're not interested."

" Well while you have spoken, what about the pretty little thing behind you? I'm more interested in her than you any way, Blondie."

He looked past Natasha and gave Wanda a wink.

" What do you say sweetheart?"

Natasha slapped him across the face, ignoring his pissed off look.

" She's not going anywhere with a scumbag like you."

The man became enraged and lifted his hand to strike her when someone grabbed his arm. They both looked to see a blond man standing there holding the drunk man's arm. He let go of his arm and took a step between the two as Natasha took a few steps back.

" I believe these ladies said that they weren't interested. I suggest you leave them be if you don't want some very dangerous people to come knocking at your door."

" What's it to you what I do to them."

" That's really none of your business at the moment."

The drunk man stares blankly for a moment before grinning and laughing like a crazy person.

" I get it. They're your whores. Didn't realize that someone already had a claim on them but I guess that should have been a given with beauties like them."

He kept on laughing and some of the other men started hooting and laughing with him. Suddenly the blond man punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. The other men immediately stop laughing.

" I would refrain from calling them that if I were you ."

The drunk man got back to his feet, holding his bleeding nose. He took a weak swing at the blond man which was easily caught. The blond man punched the man again, this time knocking him unconscious. He turned to the other men and motioned to the man at his feet.

" I suggest you take your friend and leave. I'd rather not waste my time with the rest of you."

the men quickly picked up the unconscious man and fled the scene as fast as they could. The blond man turned and looked at the two women standing behind him.

" Are you two alright?"

Natasha nodded and give him a grateful smile

" Yes, thank you for helping us."

Natasha turned to check on Wanda who was staring at the man with wide eyes.

" Hey kid, you..."

" Vizh!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't feel quite right with the way I ended things in the last chapter, so here is chapter two.**

" Hello, Wanda."

The two stared at each other for a moment trying to figure out what to say in the situation. Natasha only then processed what Wanda had said.

" Wait what? Vision?"

The staring was broken as Vision looked Natasha and gave her a smile.

" Hello Miss Romanoff. I trust that you are well."

" Yes, I'm fine but what are you doing here?"

" I uh well I'm here... perhaps this would be better discussed in private."

Vision made a gesture to the fact that they were in the middle of the street. Natasha nodded and started to think of places to go and talk.

" We could go back to the apartment."

Natasha turned and looked at Wanda like she was crazy.

" Wanda, he could be here to get information for Tony about our whereabouts. Do you really think that it is a good idea to take him to the place where we are staying?"

" But he isn't here to get information for Stark. Are you, Vizh?"

" Mr. Stark isn't even aware that I have left the tower as he is spending several weeks in Florida with Miss Potts."

" See, now are we going or not?"

Wanda didn't even wait for an answer as she began to walk quickly towards the apartment. Natasha gave a huff before turning to Vision and giving him a pointed stare.

" Just because she trusts you doesn't mean I do or any of the others will."

" That is understandable."

They begin walking after Wanda and quickly catch up to her as she enters the apartment complex. They were lucky that their landlord was out tonight with his family otherwise the would have been in for a lot of questions. They walk up the stairs to the second floor where their apartment resides.

Once in the apartment, there is an awkward silence between the three as Vision looks around the common room. Finally, Natasha clears her throat and starts to walk towards the kitchen.

" Well, I have first shift tonight so I'm going to make some coffee. You want anything, Wanda?"

" Some tea would be nice."

" Sure, and uh Vision, would you like anything?"

" If it's not to much trouble, a cup of tea sounds appealing."

Natasha nods and walks into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. The awkward silence was back as Wanda walks to the couch, sitting down on one side while Vision sits on the other. They both just sit there trying to figure out something to say.

" So... you uh drink tea? I thought that you didn't need to eat anything."

" Ah, yes well while that's true I have acquired a certain taste for things."

" Tastes?"

" Well you see, I have been... evolving lately and now have taste buds along with other... things {1} that I didn't have before."

" Does that include why you look so..."

" Human. That is more of something I have control over. It's more of a disguise that I can turn on and off that I have been working on. Figured if I was going to become more human that I should look the part."

" Interesting."

The silence came back again as the conversation ended. They both racked their brains about something to talk about.

" You uh you changed your hair."

" Yes, it was Nat's idea as we really couldn't do anything about my face or voice."

" It looks nice."

" Thank you."

This was easily the most awkward conversation that they had ever had, including when they first met. They both knew what needed to be said but were to afraid to say anything.

" **I'm sorry.** "

" **Oh uh, you go first.** "

" **No you go first.** "

They both laugh nervously as some of the tension is relieved.

" You go first, Vizh."

" Oh, okay well... I'm sorry, Wanda, for everything. For not protecting you when I should have, for letting them take you to that awful place. If I had known what they would do to you then I wouldn't have let them even go near you. I'm sorry for not being the one to rescue you. And more than anything, I'm sorry for betraying your trust. You trusted me even after all that has happened to you. You trusted me and I betrayed you. I know that I don't deserve it, but I'm begging for your forgiveness, Wanda, please forgive me."

Wanda began to tear up at his words. Suddenly she threw her arms around Visions neck and hugged him as hard as she could with out choking him. Hesitantly, Vision rapped his arms around her waist and waited for her response.

" Oh Vizh, I'm sorry I've made you feel like this. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one begging you for forgiveness. All you ever did was protect me and I took your kindness and burned it. You tried to keep me from getting involved in everything but I didn't listen, I hurt you, and look what I've become, a fugitive in more than a hundred countries. You were right and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

" You were only doing what you felt was right. That doesn't make you anymore wrong than me or anyone else."

" I'm still so sorry."

" You don't have anything to be sorry about, but if it will make you feel better you are forgiven."

Wanda laughs into his neck as they continue to embrace each other in silence, but not the awkward silence from before. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the sound of the door being opened and closed or the sound of two people walking into the apartment.

" Nat, Wanda, we're back and... what's going on here?"

 **{ 1 } anyone who gets what I'm hinting at with 'things' immediately has my respect**

 **A/N: I just love writing for Vision. His way of speaking is just different enough from the others that it makes writing it different. I also loved writing that awkward conversation. I feel like that is a real** **they would have. Anyway, as always, please leave a review to let me know what I can do to make this better yada yada you've heard this from every other author whose stories you have read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three for you guys. I'm writing these chapters so fast mostly because I can't get the ideas out of my head and they are distracting me from my daily life, yes I have a life out side of this, and I just have to vent. Anyway read the chapter leave a review, you guys know the drill, thanks, you guys!**

The pair jumps apart to see Steve and Sam looking at them in question. Wanda stands up off of the couch and walks over to where the two men were standing.

" Nothing is going on, Steve. Anyway, how was your day?"

" It was fine but don't try to change the subject. What do yo mean nothing is going on? Who is this stranger in the apartment? Why are you so close to him? Did you bring him here? Where is Nat?"

" I'm right here so don't get your panties in a twist. Also maybe if you would stop asking questions, the kid would be able to answer them."

Natasha walked into the room and set down several mugs.

" Oh, right, Wanda?"

" Well first, yes, I did bring him here. I was closed to him because he is a close friend. And he's not so much of a stranger, despite his appearance."

Steve just stared at her with an eyebrow raised, obviously confused. Vision walked up behind Wanda and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Perhaps it would be easier to show them. Your words don't make sense to me and I know what you are talking about."

Wanda glares at him for his unintentional insult but he ignores it. Vision closed his eyes and there was a light, almost like the edges of paper being burned {1}. The sudden difference between his tanned skin to the red was sort of startling. Steve and Sam stared for a moment, not quite believing that their former team mate was standing before them. Both Vision and Wanda waited for the accusations about how he was there to cause them harm or take them back to be locked up. However, that didn't happen. No one said a thing for several minutes as they all were processing the situation. Finally, Steve steps forward and extends his hand to Vision.

" It's good to see you, Vision."

Everyone let out a breath of relief that there was no resulting fight. Vision took e step forward and shook Steve's out stretched hand.

" It is good to see you too, Captain Rogers. As well as you Mr. Wilson."

Sam nodded in turn and the tension in the air could literally be felt thinning. Now that the air had been cleared, the group went over to the couch, Vision sitting a lot closer to Wanda than the last time. Once they were all settled, Natasha had received two more mugs for Steve and Sam, they decided to address the subject of Visions recent appearance in their lives. Steve took the his role as leader as they began.

" Not that I'm not glad to see you, Vision, but I've got to ask what you are doing here."

" That is understandable, Captain Rogers, I did just appear out of nowhere this evening. I do apologize for that."

" It's quite alright. Anyway, let's start with how you came across Wanda this evening that lead you to being here."

Vision felt Wanda tense at the mention of the nights previous events.

" I came across Miss Maximoff and Miss Romanoff this evening while they were being harassed by a group of intoxicated men earlier this evening."

Both Steve and Sam let out a loud groan and turn to the two women.

" Why is it every place we go you two attract unwanted attention to yourselves?"

Natasha huffs and rolls her eyes.

" You think that we want the attention, Steve? You want to know how bad it was today. Today we were harassed during our shift at the diner by a large group of men who didn't understand that we weren't hookers once they had alcohol in their systems. They were kicked out after one got a little to handsy with Wanda then approached in the middle of the street on our way back today. If Vision hadn't shown up I'm not sure that we wouldn't have reviled our selves or ended up raped."

Natasha got off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen

" I'm going to make some food, you guys continue I can hear you from the kitchen."

Wanda followed her into the kitchen , nodding for the men to continue. Steve turned back to Vision and offered him a smile.

" Thank you for protecting them."

" Not that they can't protect themselves, because they can, but I don't ever want to see them hurt, any of you hurt, not after what you have been through."

" Is that why you're here now?"

" Yes, mostly. After I found out what they had done to those locked up, especially Miss Maximoff."

" So you're really here for Wanda?"

" Primarily Miss Maximoff is my first concern. However, it is my nature to worry about everyone else. I would have been here sooner, however, I didn't have a chance as Mr. Stark was always at the tower."

" So Tony doesn't know that you're here?"

" No, He does not."

" Well as long as it stays that way you are welcome to come here whenever you want."

" Thank you Captain Rogers."

Meanwhile the women were listening to the conversation from the kitchen as they snacked on some food in silence. Every once in a while Wanda would look u to see Natasha smirking at her. By the end of the conversation she was chuckling.

" What is it you find so amusing?"

" He cares quite a bit about you if he came all the way from New York just to make sure you were not harmed."

" He's not just here for me, besides, like he said, it's his nature to worry about others."

" Keep telling yourself that kid. Point is is that you two are quite interesting together if your conversation from earlier is anything to go off of."

" What is that supposed to mean."

" ' So you drink tea?' Was that seriously the best you could come up with?"

" What was I supposed to say then if you're such an expert?"

" Maybe you two should have started with the apologies. Then maybe it wouldn't have been so awkward that I wanted to rip my own hair out."

 **{1} anyone have a better way to describe that because that was all I could think of?**

 **A/N: Just one or two things to say this time. First, thank you for continuing to read my story. Second, I will be upping the rating to M just to be on the safe side for now. I still don't know what I'm going to do with this story all I know is that it will get sappy as hell because you know, Scarlet Vision is my OTP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey look it's chapter 4. Anyway, for those who did not read my message at the end of the last chapter, I am upping the rating to M. this does not mean there will be smut every other chapter from here on (though I might write some if you guys ask for it or it fits the story) it is mostly because I don't trust my self to write something that should not be in a story rated lower than M. As always, leave a review to let me know how I am doing and what I can improve or just for the heel of it.**

Wanda woke up to the smell of food cooking. That puzzled her because none of the others knew how to cook breakfast food besides putting a pop tart in the toaster and Sam managed to fuck that up more than once, needless to say he isn't allowed in the kitchen. Wanda walked to the kitchen to see Vision standing in front of the stove where the delicious smell of food was coming from. His skin was tan again, she noted as the morning sunlight shown on it along with his blond hair. Wanda could help nut stare for a moment as it seemed he had not noticed that she was there yet. She decided to, as Natasha put it, enjoy the view of the attractive man standing before her.

She shook her head, realizing that she was acting like a creep and walked over to stove, Clearing her throat to alert him of her. Vision turned to look at her and gave her a smile.

" Good morning, Wanda. You were standing back there for a while. Did you forget something?"

Wanda felt her face heat up as she realized that he could sense her standing back there while she was staring at him like an idiot.

" Oh uh no, I was just thinking."

" About anything in particular?"

" No... so what are you making?"

There was an assortment of food made. In pans on the stove there were eggs, bacon, and sausage and along the counter tops there where fresh cut fruit. Vision opened the oven to revile that he had been keeping pancakes in there to keep them warm.

" You made all of this?"

" Yes, when I started to develop taste buds, Miss Potts insisted on teaching me how to cook. It was trial and error at first but I've gotten quite good at it. I even managed to create that dish that I first tried to cook for you, it was quite delicious, I can see why you like it. Perhaps I could Make it for you sometime."

Wanda smiled in memory of when he tried to create her favorite dish.

" That sounds great, Vizh"

Vision beamed and gestured for her to take what she wanted. Wanda did as told and loaded her plate. When she got to the fruit she noticed that he had made strawberry sauce to go with the pancakes, which was another one of her favorites. She smiled at him then frowned in thought.

" Is something wrong, Wanda?"

" I didn't think we had and strawberries or fresh fruit in general."

" I made a quick trip to the market earlier this morning to get a few things for breakfast. I also found some tea that I remember you liking as you prefer tea over coffee in the morning. Though I did make coffee for the others. You were also a little low on eggs so I took the liberty of picking some more up for you."

" Thank you for that, Vizh. I was planning to go later today so you saved me the trip."

Wanda smiled and took a bite of her food. The second the food hit her tongue the flavors exploded. She let of a small moan at the taste and began to quickly eat her food.

" This is so delicious, you weren't kidding when yo said you were good at cooking."

" I'm glad you appreciate my cooking. Though by the way you're talking makes it seem like you've never had breakfast before."

" That's probably because I'm the only one who can make things like eggs with out burning them or making them taste weird. Sam managed to even mess up a pop tart more than once."

" How do you mess up a pop tart? Not even my first attempt was that bad."

" He burned it in the toaster."

They make small talk as Wanda finishes her food and Vision drinks a cup of tea while listening to her. A question crosses Wanda's mind as the talk.

" How long will you be here, Vizh?"

" Does my presence displease you?"

" What? No! It's just that you mentioned having to avoid Stark in order to come out here. I'm just wondering how long you have until he notices you're gone."

" Well, let's see. Mr. Stark left for three weeks to Florida about four days ago. I left three days ago and it took me about two days to get into this town, though that may have been because I was unfamiliar with the surroundings. So, unless Mr. Stark leaves early I should probably leave in about two weeks maybe a little less just to be safe. That is, if that wouldn't cause you to much trouble."

" That shouldn't be a problem unless one of us is exposed and we have to relocate again. We can't risk getting locked up again, there's no telling what they will d to us if we're taken back."

Vision frowns before sitting in the seat next to her and taking her hand in his.

" I won't let them take you back, Wanda."

" Vizh..."

" Not after what they did to you when you were in their custody the first time. The jacket, starving you so you would be weaker, the shock collar that they would randomly use on you to rile up the others. It was cruel unjust and plain deplorable."

Vision ran his free hand over her neck where the scar from the collar were causing Wanda to shiver at his touch.

" I won't let them do that to you, not again. I shouldn't have let them do it in the first place."

" You didn't have control over that, Vizh."

" But I could have prevented it, like I'm going to prevent it now by not letting them near you even if it means getting locked up myself."

" If they find out you're helping me, Vizh, they will lock you up. You'll be Viewed as a fugitive just like the rest of us."

" If that's what it takes to keep you safe the so be it."

" I can't ask you of that, Vizh."

Vision brought the hand he was holding and pressed it to his lips.

" You don't have to."

" Do I smell bacon?!"

 **A/N: Yes I am an evil bitch who will leave you hanging, get use to it people. Anyway, like I said will be upping the Rating in the next chapter just to be safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello to those who have stayed until this chapter, I don't know why you're still here but thanks anyways. I have one thing this time. I would like to know what characters you want to see in this story. There are the five you've already seen plus there will be Tony, Pepper, and Clint, but let me know if you would like others like Peter P. or any other characters. Only limitation there is is that they must have been in Infinity War. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5 or don't and let me know how I can make it more enjoyable.**

The pair look up to see Sam walking into the kitchen, still in his sleep cloths. Sam looked at the two and notes their clasped hands and the utter closeness of the pair.

" Oh man, sorry kids. I didn't mean to ruin a moment. I can leave if you two need some privacy."

" It's quite alright Mr. Wilson. And yes yo do smell bacon. You're welcome to have some as I made enough for all of you to eat."

Sam smiled and started to load a plate with food. Every once in awhile he would sneak a glance at the two seated at the table. He notes the little things like that Vision had become less relaxed than he was before he first walked in to the kitchen or there was the light dusting of pink on Wanda's cheeks. Then there was the less subtle things, like how close they were sitting or that, though their hands were no longer clasped together, their pinkies were still intertwined. He couldn't help but smirk while watching the two. Natasha was going to love this. Sam took a seat across from the pair and struck up a conversation to avoid an awkward silence.

" So where are Steve and Nat? Usually they are up before either of us."

" Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff went on a run a little more than forty minutes ago. I suspect that they will be back shortly, though."

" Makes sense. Though it would have been nice for them to invites us to go with them."

Wanda let out a small laugh which got the attention of both men.

" We both know that we wouldn't have been able to keep up with either of them. Last time I went on a run with them I couldn't walk for a week my thighs burned so much. And I've seen Steve run literal circles around you before. We should be grateful that they didn't force us to go with them ."

" I guess that is true. Though they probably will make us pay for it in training."

Wanda just simply nodded and rubbed her arm in a psychological response to just thinking of training.

" Do you all still train regularly?"

" Only when we all have the day off like today, lucky us. You should join us, Vizh. I'm sure Steve would love to have an opponent he doesn't have to pull his punches with. No offense, Sam."

" None taken. I no that he pulls his punches because the rest of us don't have the physical ability to counter. Well maybe Nat could, but I think he holds back with her because he knows she can crush a man's skull with her thighs. That woman is seriously scary."

" Whose scary?"

Just then, Natasha and Steve walk into the kitchen, completely not looking like they had spent the last hour running. Sam visibly gulped as Natasha looked at him, waiting for his answer.

" Uh oh uh you know that General from Wakanda. She always looked like she wanted to stick someone with that spear."

" True, but can she crush a man's skull with her thighs? By the way, you're my spar partner for today."

Sam's face drops into a look of terror as he looks at Steve for help who only shook his head.

" You would have had her today anyway. You just made it worse for your self. Any way, Vision if you don't mind I'd like to spar you and Wanda you be the ref. for today. You guys should get ready because as soon as Nat and I eat we're heading to the roof"

Both Vision and Wanda nod and Sam lets out a groan which produces a smirk on Natasha's face. The three of them leave the kitchen, Sam and Wanda going to their respective rooms to change as Vision sits on the couch and waits for the others to be ready. Natasha was the first to be ready to go, not to anyone's surprise. She spots Vision and smirks at him.

" So did anything happen when Steve and I were out? Wanda seemed a bit flustered."

Vision, deciding that his conversation with Wanda earlier was private just simply smiles.

" Nothing particularly interesting happened. I made breakfast, Miss Maximoff woke up and we talked for a little about how Sam messed up making a pop tart and how long I have before it is necessary for me to return to New York. Mr. Wilson woke up the and I told them that you and Captain Rogers went on a run and I believe you know the rest."

Natasha's smirk grew because she knew he wasn't telling her everything but decided to let it go for now.

" Guess I must have been seeing things. Anyway, are you going to spar in that."

She gestured to his 'casual', which were actually pretty formal, cloths.

" Unfortunately, I don't have something more suited for sparing. I honestly didn't think that I was going to find you all with more than one day to spare or even find you at all."

" How did you find us anyway?"

" Not sure. I went with a gut feeling and I guess I got lucky."

" Gut feeling?"

" I don't know how to really explain it, it was kind of like a force was pulling me in this direction so I followed it."

Natasha just nods processing his words. She could think of something that felt like that but before she could say anything Wanda and Sam walk into the room.

Wanda gave Vision one look and turned her gaze to Natasha.

" You think Steve would let him borrow some less nice cloths?"

" Of course Steve will. The question is will they fit him."

" Probably, they're about the same height."

" The pants will fit, but will the shirt fit since his shoulders are broader."

" You two are acting like he's not right in front of you. And yes, you may borrow some cloths, Vision."

Steve goes into his room to grab some cloths as Wanda mutters an apology to Vision which he assures her she made no offense. After a quick change it seems that Natasha was right about the shirt not fitting leading to him just not wearing one. Wanda tried not to let it get to her but she kept on glancing over to him before quickly looking away, face burning. They all headed to the roof of the large building. They did their normal drills just like when they were back at the Avengers building and for once Wanda was thrilled about it because it created a great distraction. However, when it came time for sparing she found herself being more and more distracted from her post as ref. She was supposed to watch both fights to make sure no one used anything that gave them an unfair advantage besides physical strength. Unfortunately, she could not keep her eyes off of the fight between Steve and Vision. Both of their movements were so smooth and coordinated along with just plain powerful. It was odd seeing Vision fight while not using the mind stone, though Wanda thought he would do just fine in a fight if he ever lost control of it. She was so busy watching the fight that she didn't notice Natasha walking up behind her.

" You know, you're suppose to be watching for foul play in both fights, not watching a certain man's muscles."

" And you're suppose to be sparing at the moment. Where's Sam? Did you throw him off the roof."

" He went to gran some water since it's so hot out. Speaking of hot, do yo know how many girls would kill to be in your position right now?"

" I don't get what you're going at."

" A lot of girls would pay to see Steve and almost any of the male Avengers sparing shirtless. You know, we were once given the name ' the hunkiest team' by some magazine just a little after Ultron. It was absolutely full of crap about the 'relationships' of some team members, though there it did have some fun things like that both Steve and Thor were on a list of world's sexiest men, Stark and Bruce were on some kind of hunky genius list and even Vision was on a list, I think it was strange yet attractive list and don't tell me you don't agree with the last one because that's a load of shit."

Both of them laugh as they hear a shout of "language" from Steve. It seemed that the fight was a draw and the decided it was enough as they were walking towards them.

" What are you two talking about that involves such language?"

" Just girl talk... though if yo really want to know.."

" Oh um no thanks I'll let the girl talk stay between you girls. Where is Sam? You didn't throw him over the building did you?"

" Why does everyone assume that?"

Steve was about to answer before a buzzing came from his pocket. His face drops as he reads the message.

" What's wrong, Steve?"

" Someone is in the apartment."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, I know, this is four days late. Writers block is a bitch it really is. I made this chapter a little longer to compensate. Anyway, here is chapter 6 people. I really shouldn't have to say it by now but please let me know how I'm doing and what I can improve on. Anyway, in case you don't remember what happened at the end of the last chapter you might want to reread it for it to make sense.**

Everyone's mood immediately shifted at Steve's words. That sentence never meant good. The last time the heard something along those lines there had been military agents who had tracked them down to lock them back up.

" Okay, here's the plan. Nat and I will meet Sam at the front entrance. We will take a look to see if it is a risk and if needed the first line of defense. Wanda, you and Vision wait on the fire escape in case we need backup or they try to escape through the windows. Any questions?"

They all shake their heads before Steve makes a sign to move. They all do as told, as Steve and Natasha run toward the roof entrance, Wanda and Vision go to where the fire escape connected to the roof. In a last minute thought, Steve turns around.

" Vision, mind if I have a word real quick?"

Vision glances at Wanda before quickly making his way to Steve.

" Captain Rogers, I assure you I know nothing of this. I'm not going to betray you all."

" I know, that's why I need to ask you a favor."

" What is it that you require my assistance of?"

" If this goes south and there is someone down there who can take out the rest of us, I want you to get Wanda out of here. She's going to fight you on it but I want you to do everything in your power to get her out safely. Take her to Clint's farm, she'll be safe there, and if not then find somewhere where she will be. Can you do that for me?"

" I will risk my own life before I let any harm befall Miss Maximoff."

" I know."

With that Steve runs after Natasha and Vision walks back to Wanda who is waiting for him. She raises an eye brow at him to which he gives her a ' I'll tell you later' look and begins down the fire escape. They quickly climb down the stairs until you are level with the window of the apartment. Through the window, they can see a silhouette of a person standing in the common room. Wanda crouches next to the window, red energy in the palm of her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Vision phasing into his normal appearance. She turns to look at him in question.

" What are you doing? If that person in there is some form of government agent here to capture us, if they spot you, you'll be recognized immediately."

" I can't fly or use any of my powers while maintaining that form. And if some one sees me then so be it, I've already told you What I'm willing to risk Wanda."

" Vizh..."

The both silence as they see someone walk up to the window. They tense as the watch them open the window and poke their head out. On reflex, Wanda throws a punch, wincing at the sound of the impact on someone's jaw.

" The hell, Wanda!"

Both flinch as they realize that she hit Natasha. By the look on her face, she wasn't in a very forgiving mood.

" I'm so sorry, Nat. it was a reflex and I thought you were someone trying to escape through the window and... you're not listening, are you?"

" No, I'm listening. I'm just trying to figure out if I should be pissed because you punched me on reflex or proud because that's exactly what I would have done in your position. I'm kind of leaning towards proud since that actually stung. Why don't you punch like that in practice?"

" I was using my powers a little bit."

" Oh makes sense."

" So, was it a false alarm?"

" Not exactly, it's our landlord. Apparently someone saw Vision coming in and out of our apartment this morning and reported it."

" Shit."

Wanda's face filled with dread as she looks at Vision who shares her look before turning back to Natasha.

" What did you tell him? Something tells me it's going to embarrass the crap out of me."

Natasha gave them a little smirk that Wanda knew meant no good.

" The story is that his name is Vince and he's your lover from back home who encouraged us to run with the promise to meet us here. Sam and Steve are regulars at the diner who live close by that I got when I thought some one was sent by my abusive lover. Anyway, you two need to get dressed in normal cloths or a normal appearance all together since he's still in the kitchen. Take the long way around so you can explain our story to Vision."

Natasha gives them a not so subtle wink. Blushing madly, Wanda nods a quickly runs up the stairs before Natasha can say anything else, Vision following closely behind her. Once on the roof, Wanda takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before turning to Vision who is waiting patiently for her while he phases into his human like appearance.

" What is the story Miss Romanoff was talking about?"

" Nat and I usually come up with a sob story when we go to new places to explain why we show up out of nowhere. This time we are two sister, Natalie and Whitney, who are on the run from Natalie's abusive lover."

" And now I play the part of your lover who is supporting you in order to explain my sudden appearance."

" Yes, unless that bothers you, we could always explain it as Nat's wishful thinking."

" No, it does not bother me, as long as you are okay with it that is."

" It's fine, Vizh. I'm glad it's you."

" I don't quite follow."

" Oh uh, that came out wrong... what I meant is that I'm more comfortable with this than if it were Sam or Steve or really in anyone else really since I'm more comfortable around you and trust you and things like that. You see it now."

" I think so. You are saying that, though you trust the others to protect you and not harm you, you are more comfortable with me on a more intimate level of a relationship. Am I correct?"

" Though I wouldn't have worded it like that, yes."

" Well then I'll have you know that the feeling is mutual."

Wanda gives him a small smile as they walk into the apartment where they can hear Natasha talking to the landlord in Swedish. They quickly get changed and meet outside the kitchen where the voices are coming from. They cast nervous glances at each other, unsure how to play this off. Vision grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze before stepping into the kitchen, not letting go of her hand. The voices immediately silence as they enter the room. Steve and Sam are sitting at the table, drink in hand while they pretend to be guest. In the middle of the room stands Natasha talking to a middle aged man with blond hair and blue eyes, the stereo typical Swedish look. Natasha eyes their clasped hands and shares a look with Sam as he smirks into his cup while Steve just looks uncomfortable. The landlord smiles at Wanda before extending his hand to Vision, switching his dialect to English, though with a heavy accent.

" You must be Vince. I'm Mr. Holm, Natalie and Whitney's landlord. Is it safe to assume that you don't speak Swedish?"

Vision extends the hand not holding Wanda's and shakes Mr. Holm's while giving a warm smile.

" It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance, Mr. Holm. I'm actually fluent in Swedish if you would prefer to speak in what I'm assuming is your native tongue."

" Speaking English is fine it makes good practice. Such manners though, quite shocking to see someone your age be so refined as you are. Ms. Whitney is a lucky women."

Vision glances over at Wanda and smiles.

" Thank you sir, though I believe I should count my self lucky to have such a wonderful women in my life."

Wanda blushes at his words and lets go of his hand to grab a drink as they continue to talk. She takes a place next to Natasha and tries to calm her heart rate.

" He's such a smooth talker isn't he. I honestly thought he would be bumbling like an idiot by now but he's got him fooled. You think we can convince him to talk us out of paying rent this month?"

" Nat that's horrible for you to think of. Besides you know Vizh would never go for it."

" He would if you asked him to, he would do anything for you if you ask nice enough and bat your eyelashes at him."

" I'm not going to ask Vizh to do something like that."

" Not even going to deny it I see."

" We're done talking about this."

" For now."

They turn back to the conversation which has switched from English to Swedish. Though Wanda wasn't fluent in the language, she understood enough to know that they were talking about her. She felt her heart rate pick up as she picked out words like 'beautiful' and 'incredible' falling from Vision's lips, checking for the smirk on Natasha's face to make sure she hadn't mistranslated. Through the conversation Vision kept glancing at her, making her face heat up. When the topic of why he was there came up Natasha jumped into the conversation to make sure Vision didn't contradict what she had already told Mr. Holm. They talk through the late afternoon and well into the evening before Mr. Holm lets out a gasp at the time.

" Though this has been enjoyable, my wife and kids have probably called the police and filed a missing persons report by now."

They laugh as he leaves and the tension leaves the air. They all let out a breath of relief at the disaster avoided. Realizing that it really is, they all get ready for bed or for watch duty in Steve's case. Vision walks Wanda to her room just as he had done at the compound many times before.

" I didn't realize that you would be such a convincing liar but for such an honest person you're surprisingly good at it."

" It was easier since I only changed a few things from the truth."

" What do you mean?"

" How much of the conversation could you understand?"

" Enough to know what the subject was, why?"

Vision smiles at her as he picks up one of her hands.

" I only changed the things such as yours or my identity or what my relationship with you and Miss Romanoff is. I didn't lie about anything else. I really do count my self lucky to have such a beautiful incredible person such as you in my life, Wanda."

Vision presses his lips to her hand for the second time that day before turning to leave.

" Sleep well, Wanda."

Like hell she was going to sleep after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So yeah... this is very late... sorry about that. Hopefully the extra long chapter will make up for that. Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story for so long I appreciate your support for my story. Also, if you guys get bored waiting for me to post you should check out the stories by , if you haven't already read them. I am a big fan of their work and they give me some inspiration. Enjoy this chapter.**

They were finally alone, Vision and Wanda. Not like they had been for months where they would get a moment alone here or there but someone would always be able to walk in on them, but actually alone. Somehow, they had convinced Steve and Natasha that they would be fine on their own with the argument that they would be safer if their numbers were smaller as it would draw less attention. Now they were in the small bedroom of the little apartment. They were standing by the window watching the storm raging on out side. Though they weren't really watching the storm and more like watching each other while occasionally glancing out side. Some of the feelings the two were experiencing were familiar, like the strong feeling of being whole due to the telepathic link the shared. Others were new and different, like the feeling of his warm hand holding her cheek or the feeling of his breath against her lips as he leans his forehead against hers. A range of emotions can be seen in their locked eyes but the adoration for each other shows more than anything.

" Vizh."

" Wanda."

He leans in just a bit more, just enough for them to feel their lips brushing.

" Wanda …... Wanda... Dammit kid you need to get up, we'll be late for work."

Wanda opens her eyes to see Natasha standing over her, a pissed of look on her face.

Wanda sits up and rubs her eyes before glaring at the other women.

" I'm up I'm up, you can stop your yelling. I don't need ti have a headache before I even go to work."

" I wouldn't be yelling if you would have gotten when you were suppose to, half an hour ago."

Wanda jumps out of bed and quickly grabs her stuff needed to get ready for the day. Glancing at the clock she sees that she has to be at work in an hour.

" Seriously Nat, why didn't you wake me sooner?"

" I called for you about eight times and came in here 5 minutes ago. The boys left for work already, took Vision with them, something about needing an extra set of hands at work or something."

Vision's name makes Wanda blush as she thinks about her dream and also about what he said to her the night before.

" So what were you dreaming about? It must have been something good since you weren't waking up."

" I was dreaming about my loved ones."

Not a complete lie, but Wanda wasn't going to tell her what really happened as she knew she would never hear the end of it.

They head out to work after Wanda quickly gets ready. The walk was quite calm compared to the last time they were walking down this certain street. No creeps trying to get in their pants or fist fights taking place in the middle of the street. Just the quiet morning streets with shops and restaurants beginning to open for the day. The diner was pretty much empty when they walk in, the few early morning people there for their breakfast before work. The diner was run by an older women, Mrs. Nyman and her daughter. She was actually a friend of Mr. Holm and he had suggested they go to work for her when they first got into town. She was a very understanding women, having had abusive husband that she walked out on with her daughter years ago. The diner was actually a place that many traveling business men so almost everyone who works there speaks English, which is great for Wanda since she wasn't able to pick up languages as easily as the others. Though if she really wanted to she could read the thoughts of the people she was talking to but it was safer if she didn't use her powers if it weren't necessary.

" Ah Natalie, Whitney, you two are just on time."

Linnea, the daughter, greeted them as they walk in. she was a nice girl around the age of 22 and really her only flaw was that she had a tendency to flirt with the male patrons. Natasha wasn't a big fan of her but Wanda liked her well enough.

" Morning, Linnea. Do you need both of us on the floor today or can I go back to the kitchen?"

" I think Natalie and I can handle it this morning. I'll let you know if we need you for the lunch rush though."

Wanda nodded and went into the kitchen. She liked this part of her job. She wasn't much of a people person so she didn't like to wait on tables. Being in the back preparing plates and occasionally cooking food was more of her area. Luckily, most of the plates were simple a piece of meat with a side or two were what most of dishes consisted of.

She spent the next three hours working before her boss comes into the kitchen startling her and causing her to bump her hand on a hot pan, burning her self.

" Oh Whitney, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

" Nothing a little cold water can't fix. Did you need something from me?"

" I was just coming in to tell you that you and your sister can go on break. Natalie has already made herself comfortable with some friends, those two regulars who yo two have taken a liking to. They brought a friend this time it seems."

Wanda peaks out of the kitchen to see Natasha sitting with Steve, Sam, and Vision at one of the tables. She quickly thanks her boss and grabs a cool cloth for her hand before heading out to join the rest. She takes the empty seat next to Vision and gives them all a small smile.

" I see you guys decided to eat here for lunch today."

" Yes, well you know Sam and I like the food here. That and we wanted to show Vision what you to do for work."

" I admit that I was curious about what you do. I though you said you were waitress."

" Some times I am but most of the time I work back in the kitchen preparing orders and cooking food, it's more relaxing than dealing with strangers."

Wanda smiles at Vision as he smiles back before frowning as he notices the cloth being held to her hand. He gently picks up her hand and inspects the burn.

" How did yo burn your hand?"

" I just bumped a hot pan back in the kitchen. It's nothing to serious to worry about."

She gives him a reassuring smile before pulling her hand back and placing the cloth back on it. The all talked about their day and how it had been so far. Linnea came by to take their orders and like usual flirted with the men at the table. Even though it usually didn't bother her, Wanda felt irritated at her flirtatious ways. Before Linnea left she turned to Wanda.

" Whitney, mum found some burn cream and she would like you to come back to the kitchen and put some on your hand."

Wanda gets up and walks back to the kitchen with Linnea, knowing that she shouldn't argue. As she puts the cream on her hand she eyes Linnea putting orders in.

" Why do you always flirt with the men at every table?"

" You never seemed to have a problem with it before. I've flirted with those two several times before."

" I don't mind you flirting with those two."

" So it was the other guy. What's wrong with me... oh I get it, that's him."

" Him?"

" Mr. Holm called mum last night telling her that you had your man come to look after you. Said he was the most charming gentleman he had ever met. Have to admit, you have good taste in men, especially that voice. He only spoke enough to order food and I'm already loving that accent. I bet it's amazing having him whisper dirty things to you while in bed."

Wanda blushes at just the thought of it.

" Uh yes his accent is quite..."

" Sexy, hot, arousing..."

" Yes, you can stop now!"

Linnea laughs before giving her a nudge.

" He doesn't have a brother does he?"

" Not that I'm aware of. Are you done now?"

" Yeah I'm done. Would you mind lending a hand in getting the plates to your table?"

Wanda grabs some plates and makes her way back to the table, setting down the plates in front of the rest. They all eat their meals while making small talk. Wanda finishes her food quickly, not having time to eat breakfast that morning and sits quietly listening to the others.

" Would you like some of my food, Wanda? This is more than I need but I didn't want to be out of place."

Wanda smiles at him and takes part of the sandwich he had ordered.

" Thank you, Vizh. You really should eat some of it though. This one of the best dishes served here, a personal favorite of mine."

" I'll have try it then. When do you get off of work?"

" At about 5:00. Do yo guys have to go back after lunch?"

" No it seems we are done for today. We were going to train for a bit until you and Miss Romanoff get off of work. I'm not sure what the plan for after that is."

" Probably train more then watch a movie after dinner. Nothing to exciting."

" I don't think I've seen a movie since you all left so that seems pretty exciting to me."

" Well then you can pick the movie tonight, it is suppose to be my turn to pick but since my choice would be the 'Princess Bride' and Steve and Sam aren't a huge fan of it I'll let you pick."

" I'd actually like to watch that movie. You mentioned liking it but I've never seen it before."

" You don't have to pick it just because I like it, Vizh."

" I really can't think of anything else I'd like to watch. Besides, I have liked everything that you have suggested so far."

They here a groan from Sam from across the table.

" Seriously man, you've got to pick something else. We watched that movie when trying to catch Wanda up to American television. It's a sappy romance mixed with some action. Her and Nat will be quoting it all week. I'm pretty sure she has the whole thing memorized by now."

" What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending."{1}

" Well if you want that happy ending, we need to get back to work before we are fired."

Natasha stands and motions for Wanda to do the same. She follows and glances back at the others,

" We'll see you guys later."

They got back to work and the hours passed quickly and with out trouble. They start the walk home like usual though seemed to be rushing a little bit.

" Slow down kid, your man is not going anywhere."

" What, no, I just want to avoid a situation like last time."

" Yeah sure, you just want to cuddle up and watch your favorite movie."

" Yes, I want to watch my favorite movie. Can we go now?"

She picks up her pace and before long they're at the apartment. Walking in they hear voices coming from the common room.

" All I'm saying is that a person shouldn't be able to do that."

" Yes, however, with Captain Rogers having enhance abilities and my molecular structure it is possible."

" You know sometimes I hate being the only person who is not enhanced."

" Miss Romanoff isn't enhanced."

" Not with science maybe, but she has been trained to fight from a young age."

" What are you boys talking about?"

The three men look at the two standing in the door way.

" Good evening Miss Romanoff, Wanda. How was the rest of work?"

" It was fine, Vision. Now what were you guys talking about."

Sam snorts and gestures to Steve and Vision.

" We were talking about this inhuman shit these two pulled while sparring."

"Language!"

Everyone but Steve laughs.

" Anyway, Vision made a stir fry for dinner. We decided to wait for you two to return before eating. I thought Sam was going to rip an arm off if you guys didn't get here sooner."

" Hey, I was not."

They all laugh again before getting up and grabbing food and quickly eating. After eating they settle on the couch to watch the movie. Well most of them. Sam refused to watch such a 'sappy' movie and went off to read. Half way through the movie Natasha and Steve got bored and went off to do their own thing. By the end of the movie Wanda is curled up to Visions side, her head resting against his chest as his arm is around her shoulder. Wanda can barley keep her eyes open as the ending credits roll.

" Hey, Vizh.."

" Yes, Wanda?"

" If we were in a situation like that, would you fight for me as hard as Wesley fought for Buttercup?"

" Would you want me to fight for you like that?"

" Yes, I want you to fight for me... like... that..."

Vision looks down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiles while placing a kiss on her forehead.

" As you wish."

 **{1} Any fellow thespians get that reference?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So several people have told me that I have a tendency to switch between past and present tense, which is something I don't notice when writing. If you guys could point out when I do this or make some other mistake I would highly appreciate it.**

Wanda can't think of a time that she's been more content. Well not since she lost her parents when she was ten. Well, maybe content wouldn't be the right word. A sense if belonging or of purity maybe, Wanda really doesn't know how describe it. All she knows is that when Vision is around she feels something that she doesn't know how to explain. For the past two weeks she felt that feeling growing stronger so much so that she didn't want him to leave. Unfortunately, he had to.

Wanda opens her eyes and immediately knew it was going to be a bad day. It was the day Vision had to go back to New York.

Glancing around she notices that she was still on the couch, not an odd thing saying she often fell asleep at the end of a movie. Almost every night for the past two weeks, she and Vision would watch a movie, usually of her choice as he claims not to have a preference. They would end up tangled together by the end of every movie, finding comfort in the other.

She can feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest underneath her. She looks up at his resting face, his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, she knew that, he was more of in a resting state. He once explained it to her as lowering his heart rate and breathing to an almost non existing rate. He opens his eyes at the feeling of her shifting and she can feel his heart beat picking up to a normal rate.

" Good morning, Wanda."

" Morning, Vizh. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you again."

" It's quite alright, you are quite warm. It feels nice."

Neither of them makes a move to get up. Quite the opposite as Wanda snuggles into his chest and he runs his fingers through her hair. They don't say anything not wanting to remove them selves from the other.

" You know I have to leave today."

" I know, I just don't want you too."

Vision places his hand under her chin and lifts her face to look at him.

" I don't want to leave either, but if I don't I'm risking your safety."

" That doesn't make me feel any better about you leaving."

" Your safety is priority right now, Wanda."

" I know I know. My safety before my happiness."

Vision sighs. He knew that this was going to be hard. He had hoped she wouldn't be so difficult but he should have known she would be.

" It shouldn't have to be that way but it seems it is. It won't be like that forever though. I'm doing everything I can to find a way for you to come home."

" What if I don't want to go back."

Vision raises a brow at her, well the best he can considering he doesn't have eyebrows.

" What do you mean. Do you not wish to come back with me?"

" I don't want to go back to being seen as nothing more than a weapon. If I go back, that's what is going to happen. That or they'll lock me up and try to figure out how to defuse my powers."

" I won't let that happen. I will do everything in my power to protect you."

" I don't want you to protect me!"

Her out burst shocks him.

" Wanda.."

" I don't need you to protect me. You don't need to be risking your self on me because I don't need you to. I don't need you."

Vision felt a pain in his chest at her words.

" Wanda... you can't really mean that."

" I do... just leave, Vision. Don't bother coming back either.

She storms out of the common room and the sound of her door being slammed can be heard. Vision stands there stunned by her words. He had never seen her so angered. Not even when he was first born and she thought he was a version of Ultron.

" Wow she was really pissed off. I mean she called you by your actual name, not Vizh or some other nickname."

Vision turns to see Steve standing against the door way.

" Captain Rogers, how long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough."

Vision sighs and slumps onto the couch in a very non-Vision way.

" She hates me now, doesn't she?"

" Honestly, I haven't clue. She's the second hardest person to read I've ever met after Natasha. You can probably read her better than me anyway. But if I had to guess, no. She wouldn't hate you after only a little fight. I think you two just need to talk."

Vision nods and heads over to Wanda's door. He can hear Wanda talking to who assumes is Natasha. Lifting his hand he gently knocked on the door.

" Wanda …. can we talk please?"

" I thought I told you to leave, so leave."

Dejected, Vision walks back to the common room where Steve is waiting for him.

" She'll come around."

" I hope so."

" You love her, don't you?"

" I'm not sure I'm able to even feel love ."

" And if you were."

" Probably. Though like I said I'm not sure I can love."

" Well when you figure it out you should tell her. Usually I don't play match maker but I've seen enough of my friend's relationships fall apart because someone was to stubborn to act on the way they feel. I don't want that to happen to Wanda and you. I honestly think it might break her."

" I understand."

Steve smiles before clapping his hand on his shoulder.

" Good man. Now when do you plan on leaving today? Not that I'm trying to get rid of you but you probably need to head out to get back before Stark does."

" Indeed. I should probably head out in the next hour or two. I'd like to say fair well to the others before I leave though."

Steve nods and leaves to get Sam up. They went up to the roof where Vision could directly take off into the air. To Vision's disappointment, Wanda doesn't come to see him off. He does his best to keep it from showing while bidding the others good bye.

" Take care, Vision."

" You as well, Captain Rogers."

" Have a safe flight home, man."

" Thank you, Mr. Wilson. I'll keep that in mind."

" Don't let Stark get to you too much."

" I'll try my best, Miss Romanoff."

With a last nod Vision turns to leave. He's about to take off when a voice from behind stops him.

" Vizh."

Turning around he sees Wanda waiting there, her face downcast. The others quickly leave the roof to give them some privacy.

" Wanda, I didn't think you were going to come."

" I'm sorry, Vizh. I shouldn't have said what I said."

" You did nothing wrong, Wanda."

" Yes I did. I was way out of line. You risk everything just so you can make sure I'm okay and I act like an ungrateful bitch."

" You weren't.."

" Let me finish, Vizh, please. I didn't want to hurt you, but I felt I had to. Everyone who I have ever cared about has been killed. I don't want to lose you too, not like that. I figured if I pushed you away you wouldn't have to get hurt because of me. I realize now that I hurt you more than what I could have protected you from. I'm..."

She was cut of by Vision pulling her to his chest.

" Losing you would do more harm to me than anything you could physically do or say to me. But you were right, you don't need to be protected. But that's not going to keep me from doing so."

Vision rests his forehead on hers.

" I'm not going to stop until you are safe from any and all dangers. I'm going to find a way for you to come home or live a normal life or what ever you want is."

Wanda raps her arms around his neck and smiles.

" Thank you, Vizh."

Nothing else is said. Nothing is needed to be said.

" I have something for you."

Wanda reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small silver ring that matched the one on her left ring finger, obviously from the same set.

" What's this."

" It's a promise ring. It use to be Pietro's."

" Wanda..."

" Before you say anything let me explain. This was the part of set that Pietro and I got right before we volunteered for the experiments. It was a promise to each other that no matter what happened or where we were, we would always find and protect each other as long as we had life in us. Now I want you to wear it."

" Are you sure, Wanda?"

" Positive."

She slid the band onto his finger almost to prove that she meant it. It blended in with the Vibranium lines tracing his face and body so you wouldn't see it if you didn't know it was there.

" Then I shall treasure and protect it with my life."

" No need for drastic measures."

" For you, anything{1}."

They stand there for a moment just holding each other.

" You should go, I've kept you long enough."

" Okay."

Giving her a quick hug he turns to leave again.

" Wait, Vizh."

Wanda quickly gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

" Be safe."

Before he could react she had left the roof. He finally took off and headed for New York. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice how fast he was flying until he saw the buildings of New York City. He only then noticed that it was raining and had been for some time. He quickly makes it to Stark Tower and lands on the roof and going inside. Everything seemed to be the way he left it... except for one thing.

" Vision, where have you been?"

 **{1} again people references. I want to know if you people are getting them or if I should just stop putting them in there.**

 **A/N: So you it's been awhile, but what can I say, life's a bitch. Speaking of bitch I'm sorry if you guys didn't like how I portrayed Wanda this chapter, but I feel like she would have some bitch moments.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this chapter is going to be based more around Vision instead of both him and Wanda or just Wanda like the last chapters have been. Something I see in a lot of fics is that they only show one perspective or have it completely based on one side and for some odd reason that bothers me. Any way, please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think.**

Vision panics as he hears the voice calling out to him. He quickly checks the day to make sure he hadn't mistaken how long he was away.

" Mr. Stark, what are you doing at the tower?"

" I live here. Did you forget that while I was away?"

" Of course not Sir. I just thought you and Miss Potts would not be due back until tomorrow."

Tony chuckled and placed his hand on Vision's shoulder.

" I'm joking, Buddy. Any way, Secretary Ross called me in late last night, I arrived about an hour ago. So where were you? You're all wet."

Vision almost let out a relieved sigh. He was glad that Tony hadn't been there for more than a few hours.

" My apologies, Sir. I was out flying, it clears my head. I seemed to lose track of time."

" In the rain?"

" Yes Sir. I find it very enjoyable."

Vision had to smile. When it was just him and Wanda living full time at the compound, they would often go flying together. Wanda loved flying, particularly in the rain. She claimed it reminded her of when she was a little girl and would run in the rain with her brother.

" Right, that was your and Maximoff's thing."

" Indeed it was."

He lets out a sad sigh thinking about how he left Wanda back in Sweden and hopes nothing happens before he can see her next.

" Speaking of the witch, she's what Secretary Ross called me in about. He thinks he's found her."

Vision doesn't bother hiding his panic this time since he had made it very clear to Tony that he doesn't want her locked up.

" Is Secretary Ross here currently?"

" He's in the commons currently with Rhodey."

" Let me dry off and I'll join you all in the commons."

Tony nods as Vision phases through the walls to his room. Quickly, he dries off and puts on a sweater and pair of slacks. He steals himself, hoping what ever the secretary found didn't really lead to Wanda and the others. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself composed if she was truly in danger. Vision phases through the walls again until he was out side the door to the common room. Taking one last calming breath before entering through the door as he was constantly reminded to do before. 1As he enters, he sees Secretary Ross conversing with Tony and Rhodey. The conversation seemed to be about the chess board set up on the table.

" Are you a chess player, Mr. Stark?"

" I honestly don't think that I have touched a board since I was 10. Vision would be the person you want to talk to if you want to talk about it. Speaking of, it seems you have joined us, Bud."

Vision walks up to the men and takes a seat across from Secretary Ross.

" It's a pleasure to see you again, Secretary Ross. I apologize for my late arrival. I hope you weren't waiting long."

" Not long, but thank you for the apology. Is this your game?"

" Yes Sir. I find games like chess quite enjoyable. They make me thing strategically, especially against the right opponent. It's like a fight but no one gets hurt."

" Except the pride of the losing player."

" True, but I don't often find my self losing."

" Have you ever lost?"

" Once yes. This game here would have been my second loss to Miss Maximoff."

" So you were on the losing side of this board. I can see four different ways for her to have taken your king in one move and three in two moves. Speaking of her, I'm sure Mr. Stark has informed you that she is my reason for visiting."

" Yes, I was informed that you believe you have located Miss Maximoff."

" I have reports of supposed sightings of the fugitives constantly rolling in all the time, most of them turn out to be false. However, this one looks promising. We have several reports of a women matching Maximoff's description spotted in Naples."

" If I may ask Sir, why are you telling us this?"

" Unlike most of the Avengers, Maximoff wasn't constantly seen and has some features that help her blend in. In other words, we need the help of those who were around her more often to do a facial recognition.

Secretary Ross places his phone on the table and pulls up a picture of a young brunette before handing it to Tony to enlarge on a screen. Almost immediately Vision speaks up.

" With out looking closely at the image I can tell that that is not Miss Maximoff. She wouldn't have been in a largely populated area by her self, a small town perhaps but not in a large place where so much could go wrong."

Rhodey nods in agreement.

" That's true. Rogers always said to always have some one you can trust near by if you can. Since her first choice would be Vision and he's here, it's a safe guess to say that either Rogers or Romanoff would have been seen with her at least once."

Secretary Ross takes note of that before gesturing at the picture.

" Be as that may I would like you take a close look at the picture. It could be that the others weren't with her at the moments she was seen."

They all look again, this time taking in the small details. Vision, Tony and Rhodey all share a look and a nod. Vision leans forward to point out the details.

" It's not her."

" How do you know?"

" While this women does resemble Miss Maximoff, there are some little details that do not fit."

" Which are?"

" For starters the nail polish is a dead give away. Miss Maximoff despises the color pink especially that shade of it. The eye shape and color is wrong as well. Her eyes are more of an almond shape than round and her eyes are a darker shade of green than this women's eyes. She also had a dusting of freckles under her eyes as well as a beauty mark on her left cheek. This women's noes is too sharp and Miss Maximoff has more of a curve to her form. I can give some other details if needed."

The other three men stare at him with raised eyebrows. Secretary Ross clears his throat.

" No that won't be necessary. You seem to know a lot about Maximoff."

Tony and Rhodey nod in agreement, Tony trying to hold back a little smirk.

" I spent a lot of time with Miss Maximoff as we were the only two who lived at the compound full time. I take note of the little details in most people though along with body language and speech patterns. I can also tell when some one is lying or trying to hide something."

" Mr. Stark, I don't know why you didn't create something like the Vision years ago."

" Probably because I a, didn't have the materials, and b, didn't have the need to."

" Well your android just saved me not only time but money. I almost sent an entire team to capture an innocent women."

Vision visibly shrinks back at being referred to as an android.

" We prefer the term synthetic human. Now if we are done here I'd like to be able to call Pepper before she heads to bed."

" Of course, tell Miss Potts I said hello."

Rhodey shows Secretary Ross out and Tony takes a seat next to Vision.

" You okay there? I know you're not a fan of being called an android."

" I'm fine, I guess I just got use to people not referring to me as a machine of sorts."

" Well you know you are about ninety percent organic material. The other ten percent is vibranium and a magical glowing gem taken from a crazy god's glow stick of destiny.

Vision chuckles at Tony's attempt to cheer him up.

" You forgot about the programming from a homicidal computer program."

" And an AI butler. See there's a lot more to you than people think. You're a good man, Vision."

" Thank you, Mr. Stark."

" Which is why I can't figure out why you would lie to me about where you were before I found you."

 **A/N: Dun dun dun, Does Tony know? Will Vision tell the truth? How does this affect the rest of the story? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!... I'm not apologizing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I need your opinion on something, guys. I'm thinking about writing another story for scarlet vision. I can't decide between two ideas and figured I would ask what you guys want. One idea I had was something I've seen before but it usually is a one-shot, a fantasy/romance where Wanda is a princess/lady and Vision is either a prince or apprentice. The other it a crime/romance where Vision is a police officer and Wanda is a psychologist. I'm also thinking about doing a College AU but I'll probably do that on top of this story and one of the other two. Let me know what you guys think.**

Panic sets in but Vision doesn't let it show on his face.

"What do you mean, Mr. Stark?"

" I'm talking about how you lied to me about where you were. I know that you weren't just out flying."

" I was flying out in the rain."

" That may be but that doesn't explain other things."

" You'll need to elaborate in what you mean by thing's, Mr. Stark. I can do many things but mind reading is not of them {1}, well not real mind reading."

Tony lets out an exasperated breath and pinches the bridge of his noes.

" You don't answer your transmitter every time I try to contact you. Rhodey stopped by a few times and couldn't find you and then I ask FRIDAY and she says you haven't been here for almost two weeks. Weeks! Not two hours, two not days, two weeks! You can't just disappear for two weeks and not say anything. What if something had happened to you while you were gone, no one would have been able to help because we didn't know where you were."

Vision was taken aback. He had expected for Tony to interrogate him about where he was. I seemed though that he was just concerned.

" I apologize, Mr. Stark. I didn't mean to make you concerned. I can assure you that I was perfectly safe while I was away."

" What if you hadn't been. Vision, I'm responsible for you, in a weird way, you're practically my son. I worry about you. I know the team splitting was hard on you and you really haven't been the same since that happened. I just don't want you to go and do something that will put you at risk."

They sit in silence as Tony's words sink in.

" I'm truly sorry for making you worry. However I can't tell you much."

" You can trust me you know."

" I know, but it's a matter of safety."

Tony gives him a concerned look.

" I thought you said you were safe."

" Not mine."

Tony lets out a string of curses at Vision's words.

" You went after her, didn't you? You went searching for Maximoff after finding out what happened to her."

Vision remained silent, though that was answer enough.

" Shit, Vision, you know that you could get locked up if Ross ever finds about this. Shit this is crazy."

" I know. I don't regret my actions though."

Tony buries his face in his hands and lets out a long sigh.

" Look, I really have to call Pepper because I promised I would and I'm not going to break a promise to her already. After that we'll talk."

Tony gets up and walks out of the room. Vision lets out a sigh, he should have considered the factors of his departure more efficiently before he left. He hadn't even thought about FRIDAY being able to tell Tony whether he was at the tower or not. He was just thinking about Wanda.

Vision gets up and goes into the kitchen and turns on the tea kettle and he makes him self a cup before making a decaf cup of coffee for Tony. It was probably a good idea to be on his best possible side for the conversation taking place in the near future. Rhodey comes into the kitchen and Vision opens his mouth to apologize yet again, but Rhodey speaks first.

" I swear to god if you apologize again, I will have Tony figure out how to mute you."

Vision shuts his mouth with a nod.

" Would you like a cup of coffee, Colonel Rhodes?"

" Sure, as long as it's decaf. I'm guessing since you're making Tony coffee that you want to be on his good side for this talk after his call with Pepper."

Vision gives him a questioning look as he sets the cup of coffee in front of him.

" You were listening?"

Rhodey chuckles.

" I walked in right at the tail end of your conversation and let me tell you, Tony did not sound happy. I'm guessing that this has something to do with your disappearance. Is it that bad?"

" I don't think Mr. Stark is mad, more of concerned."

" You bet I'm concerned, what the hell were you thinking?"

Tony comes into the kitchen and sits across from Vision.

" Well?"

" There's not really anything to discuss. You pretty much know all I can tell you."

" I hardly know anything. I know that you went searching for Maximoff and I can guess by the way you're acting that you found her and that's about it."

Vision averts his gaze from the other two and Rhodey gives him a shocked look.

" I can't say any more than that. In fact, what you know is already too much. It is a risk to her safety and that is something she is already lacking in."

" You're not even a little bit concerned about yourself, are you?"

" No I'm not."

" You're putting her safety before yours."

" Haven't I always."

There way a suffocating silence in the room. Tony was pinching the bridge of his noes and Vision and Rhodey were staring into their mugs. Finally, the sound of Tony chuckling fills the room.

" Well shit, you take after me more than we thought."

" Sir?"

Rhodey joins Tony in laughter.

" Damn strait you do. This is exacting what Tony would have done in your place."

Vision gives the two laughing men a confused look.

" I don't quite follow. I thought what I have been doing was wrong."

" It is, and that is what makes it such a me move. Except you are doing it in concern of another but you know, minor details."

" So you're not going to try and stop me."

" No, not that we could in the first place, but we figured it was only a matter of time before this happened."

Vision raises an eyebrow at them.

" I don't follow."

" When we saw what happened to Maximoff at the Raft we were prepared to hold you back from murdering the whole staff there. I don't think I've ever seen you so angry, it was honestly terrifying. Kind of expected you to go all hulk mode on us."

" I don't have a hulk mode, Mr. Stark."

" I know just... never mind. Anyway, we figured after that that it was only a matter of time before you went to go and make sure she was alright, well as okay as a fugitive can be... So, how is she, you can at least tell me that."

Vision grins a little.

" As okay as a fugitive can be. I think she's a little better after we cleared the tension between us. I hope to get back to where we were before the accords."

Tony walks over and claps Vision on the shoulder.

" Maybe a little further than what you had, eh eh."

" Maybe."

Rhodey grins at him before giving him a serious look.

" This is great and all, but Vision?"

" Yes, Colonel Rhodes?"

" What will you do if you get caught?"

" I don't know."

 **{1} Am I the only one who felt like Vision was being sassy there? And is it bad that I kind of like it?**

 **A/N: Holy shit, the chapters are in the double digits. Well fuck me gently with a chain saw ( that's a line from Heathers by the way). Thank you all so much for supporting me through ten chapters so far, I know not all of them have been the best. Please let me know what you guys think and please let me know which of the other stories I should do, who knows, I might do bother if yo guys ask me to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I know that I haven't posted anything in about forever and I am very sorry for that. Seriously, I haven't posted since June 17th and it's almost the end of July. Though if any of you guys have ever read any of my other stories then you know I've gone about 6 months with out posting but I really hope I don't have to go there. Explanation, I had writers block for several weeks and then spent the last 19 days traveling. But you guys don't really care about my personal life and just want more of my writing. Why, I really don't understand but I guess you all are as weird as I am for liking shit like this. Anyway, please let me know if you guys have any ideas for this story let me know. I kind of have an idea for the next 3 to 10 chapters and know what I'm going to do for the end of the story but don't really know what to do for the middle area. So if you want to see something happen please let know and I'll try to make it happen, really open for any suggestions.**

Two and a half weeks have passed since Vision returned to the tower. The time spent with things like dealing with Secretary Ross and his men and listening to Happy venting about 'the Parker boy', things like how he was adding to his stress he already had with getting everything packed up for moving to the new Avengers facility the next month. Vision had offered to help but his offer was rejected with a 'I have everything planned out, he's just stressing me out'.

Vision does his best to keep himself busy during the time. Partly because that was just his nature to be doing something, he had never seen the appeal of just doing nothing. But for the most part, he was trying to keep his mind from drifting to thoughts of Wanda. Whatever he's doing hasn't been working though. He was always thinking about her, about he she's doing, wondering if she's safe, if she misses him. Most of all, he thinks about when he can next visit her. He often finds him self staring out the window, wishing he could fly off to where ever she is, just like he's doing now.

" You know if you keep doing that, Ross is going to start thinking that you're broken."

Letting out a long sigh, Vision turns to face Tony.

" Yes well he would have to get rid of the accords to 'fix me'."

" Wow you're cranky today. You know I was really hoping you wouldn't have the moody teenager phase."

Vision lets out a low chuckle and turns back to the window.

" I'm leaving for India in an hour or two. You're more than welcome to join me. Figured it's better then leaving you here alone to mope for a week or two."

" No thanks, Mr. Stark. I think I'll stay here."

" You could do that. Or you could say you came with me so Ross doesn't try to call on you while you're off playing Romeo. It's always good to have a cover story."

Glancing over at Tony, Vision's eyes widen at his words.

" Mr. Stark, I …..."

" Don't try to deny anything. The second I was gone you were going to fly off and find Maximoff to do what ever you two do, right?"

Vision couldn't help but grin a little bit.

" Perhaps."

" Not sure how you guys do anything with out being spotted and recognized because of you. Do you guys hide in hotel rooms watching movies or something?"

Vision can feel a smirk begin to grow on his face. His human disguise was one of the few things Tony did not know about as he had developed it with the idea of using it to find Wanda with out being seen by someone.

" Something along those lines."

" Sounds boring, but that's why it's your thing not mine."

" Indeed. When are you leaving?"

Tony laughs and smiles at Visions sudden bright mood.

" You that eager to see me gone?"

" No, just wondering how long I have to pretend to be 'moody'."

" Well lucky for all of us then that I'll be leaving with in an hour."

Vision nods and quickly exits the room. Walking down the hall before phasing through the wall into Wanda's room. Looking around the room for the thing he was looking for before his eyes land on it, a small photo album. He knew that the photos in there meant a lot to Wanda and if he was going to bring her any of her belongings to her that was going to be it.

Glancing around for anything else that Wanda might want he quickly picks up a few rings off her vanity and her favorite leather jacket out of the closet. He puts all the items in one of her bags and exits her room. Returning to the common room he sees Tony on the phone.

" … Yes the Vision and I will be out of duty for a week or two as we are going to India. Yes I would like you to inform Ross of this..."

Noticing Vision, Tony quickly ends his call and eyes the bag in his hands.

" Gifts for your lady friend?"

" Some of her personal items I know she would like to have. Nothing big enough to notice a disturbance in her room."

Tony nods and takes a serious mood.

" Make sure you keep in contact this time. Something might come up that I need to inform you about."

" I'm not sure that it's a good idea. I'd rather not be traced during my visit."

" The only person who has the tech to trace you is me. I'm not really planning on Ross use that tech so you'd be pretty safe. Plus I'd feel a lot better knowing that I can check to make sure you're not dead."

" You're not going to let me be until I agree to take my transmitter, are you?"

" Not likely."

Vision sighs and takes the transmitter that Tony was handing to him.

" Only for an emergency. Nothing else."

Tony nods seeming satisfied.

" You know where she is?"

" No but I'll find her."

Vision smiles thinking about the ring on his hand.

" Well go get her, lover boy."

Vision chuckles and phases through the ceiling and up to the roof. Closing his eyes, Vision feels the pull that he knows leads him to Wanda. Letting that lead him, Vision takes off.

He flies for several hours until he reaches a house he recognizes as the Barton farm house. Landing behind the tree line and shifts into his human disguise and checking his surroundings to make sure he wasn't followed.

Vision walks up to the front door and gently knocks. He can hear shifting inside, which he knows is the sound of the people inside preparing for a fight. The door is open only slightly, though it's enough for Vision to see Clint on the other side.

" Can I help you?"

" Mr. Barton, I assure you I mean no harm to you or any other person in your house."

" Who are..."

" Oh thank god. Clint, you can let him in. Sam, go get Wanda, tell her we have a surprise for her."

The door is opened fully revealing Natasha standing behind Clint, a huge grin on her face.

" It's good to see you again, Miss Romanoff."

" You too. I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting away."

" Nothing I couldn't handle."

Clint clears his throat, gaining the attention of the two.

" Not to be rude but who are you."

" My apologies, Mr. Barton I..."

" Nat, Sam said you had a surprise for me. What..."

They all turn to see Wanda standing there with a smile growing on her face. Vision smiles himself at the sight of her.

" Wanda..."

Vision could only get her name out before she tackles him to the floor with a hug.

 **A/N: so I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I had a lot of trouble starting it but I kind of like the end, yes another cliff hanger. If I would have continued it I wouldn't have been able to stop.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm going to try and post more often now that my summer is going to be more normal ( it's also almost over but we don't talk about that). Again, please let me know if you guys have any ideas that you want me to put in this story, I'm willing to do pretty much anything. You want smut, done. You want to see another relationship, done. You want Wanda to secretly be an alien from space, done. Just kidding about the last one, or am I? But seriously let me know what you think.**

Wanda knocks Vision to the ground, the impact strong enough to cause him to phase into his normal appearance. He lays there a moment, shocked

" I think I justexperienced what you would call getting the air knocked out of you."

Wanda lets out a small laugh but still got off of him and offers a hand to him.

" I'm sorry, Vizh. I didn't mean to knock you over. I just missed you."

" You have nothing to apologize for, Wanda. I missed you as well, everyday."

" Aww that's so sweet."

The pair looks over to see Laura Barton along with the others watching them. Laura's hand shoots up to her mouth, realizing what she had done.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Small laughs are heard around the room from everyone but Clint who was glaring at Vision.

" Not to ruin this touching reunion but what the hell are you doing here?"

" Mr. Barton, I assure you I'm just here to visit. I have no intentions of harming any of you or letting anyone know of your location."

" And how do I know that you're telling the truth?"

" Well, Wanda hasn't sent me through the wall, not to mention that she came near me period. Neither, Miss Romanoff or Captain Rogers have tried to harm me. This also isn't my first visit like this." **{1}**

A small snort is heard from Wanda, who is still clinging to Vision.

" He's safe Clint, I wouldn't be with in 20 feet of him if he had a single bad intention going through his head."

" He visited you guys and you didn't tell me. Ow ….."

Natasha hits him over the head though there is a grin on her face. She drags him into another room.

" Really, Barton, that's the thing you react to."

" What isn't it something that I should be informed of? You know in case something exactly like this happens."

" You're over reacting. Laura is acting more relaxed and a man with red skin and a glowing gem in the middle of his forehead is standing in the middle of the her living room."

" Well she isn't the one who last time they saw said man, was in a fight with him to free the same girl who hasn't let go of him since he entered the room."

They both glance into the other room where said pair was alone.

" I'm worried about her, Nat. I don't want her to get hurt."

Natasha smiles at his worried look and puts a hand on his shoulder.

" Look at her, Clint. You can't tell me that this isn't the happiest you have seen her since the accords first got brought up."

" I know, she's happy. That's why I'm worried. If he hurts her again it will break her."

" But he won't, he's risking everything just to be here for her. You should have heard them the first night he visited her. It was so awkward and sappy it was kind of gross. But I've never heard words so sincere as his apology to her. He promised her he wouldn't hurt her again, he's not going to break that promise."

Having said what was needed, Natasha walks out of the room to talk to Vision and Wanda. Almost instantly Laura takes her place.

" You okay?"

" Yeah just wish I would have been informed about this. Though I guess it was for Visions safety as well as their own."

" I'm sure they meant to tell you, they just hadn't gotten around to it yet. You know now so it really doesn't matter."

Clint pulls her into his arms and smiles.

" You have this way of always making me feel better."

" You're married to me for a reason."

" That's just one of them."

They both stand there in silence observing the people in the other room.

" You know, they're kind of cute together."

Clint down at his wife like she was crazy.

" What, you're seeing things."

" I was seeing things with Nat and Banner."

" And look how that worked out."

" I was still right about there being something."

" Still, there's nothing there."

" You're acting like you're her father."

" I feel like her father some of the time."

" You did practically adopt her after Sakovia."

Clint snorts but doesn't deny it.

" Yeah, which reminds me, I have something to do."

Clint walks back into the living room and clears his throat.

" Vision, I'd like to talk to you for a moment, privately."

Vision exchanges a look with Wanda before nodding and following Clint to the back yard.

" I would like to apologize for our last encounter, Mr. Barton. I should never have tried to stop you."

" It's fine, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

" You want to give me the 'father talk', correct?"

Clint raises an eyebrow at him.

" How did you ..."

" I figured since you could be considered Wanda's father figure. You also asked to talk to me just after you thought that I was a threat."

Clint shakes his head and clears his throat again.

" Look, I know that this would be more effective coming from Nat or Steve. However, as you just said, I like to consider my self as her father figure. That being said, if you ever do something to hurt her, I don't care what it is, you will find an arrow right in the middle of your bedazzled forehead. And if that does kill you, I will have Nat find a way to do so. Do I make my self clear?"

" Yes sir."

" Good. Now you should probably go back to Wanda. She looked pretty up set about me taking you away from her."

Vision grins and phases through the wall instead of using the door in his rush to get back to Wanda.

 **A/N: God I just love the idea of Clint being an over protective dad. And I love that Laura would totally ship them. Any way please let me know what you guys think and want.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would like to thank those who have left ideas in my comment section. If you have any ideas I'm still open to suggestions. This is probably going to be a long story so anything you can give me to make it better is appreciated.**

The early morning light shines through the windows as Vision quietly walks down the hall to the kitchen. He enters the kitchen and finds Laura already cooking.

" Good morning, Mrs. Barton."

Laura jumps as he speaks, as she hadn't heard him enter the room.

" Jesus! They were right you make no noise when you move."

" I didn't mean to startle you. I would normally knock but there isn't a door."

" It's fine, I'll get use to it. Did you sleep well?"

" I don't require sleep, actually."

" Really? I swear Nat told me about you falling asleep with... never mind. I must be thinking about something else."

Vision could tell she was trying to avoid a certain topic but before he could ask her a cry sounds through the house.

" Oh no. Would you mind looking after the food while I deal with Nathaniel?"

" Of course."

Laura nods and runs out of the kitchen to deal with the crying. Vision turns to the stove and shifts the eggs in the pan around in the pan to keep them from burning. He stands there like that for a few minutes before he sense someone enter the kitchen. Before he could greet them he feels a pair of arms rap around him from behind.

" Mmm, morning, Vizh."

" Good morning, Wanda."

Vision turns around, still in her arms, and sees a very bed ridden Wanda.

" Did you sleep well?"

" Mhm, I didn't want to get up but it's better than getting yelled at by Nat. that and I smelled food. It smells good. I missed your cooking."

Wanda rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Vision smiles and runs his fingers through her hair.

" Mrs. Barton actually made this, I'm just keeping an eye on it while she deals with baby Nathaniel."

" You still helped."

They stand still for a while just enjoying being near each other. Eventually, they break apart from each other, Vision turning back to the food and Wanda filling the kettle. Just moments after they split Laura and Natasha enter the room with Nathaniel.

" Morning, Wanda. I didn't realize that you were already up."

" The smell of your cooking woke me up, Laura."

Laura laughs and hands Nathaniel off to Wanda and takes over cooking again. Vision smiles as he helps Laura while sneaking glances over at Wanda as she coos at the baby in her arms. Natasha catches him staring and shares an evil look with Laura.

" Do you want to hold him, Vision?"

" Oh um.. what?"

" Nathaniel. Do you want to hold him? You were looking at him quite a bit."

" Oh uh sure, if that's okay."

Wanda walks over to Vision and shows him how to hold Nathaniel. She can't help but laugh at the almost scared look on his face as he holds the baby very gently. She watches as his face slowly becomes less worried and eventually he smiles as the baby in his arms gurgles and wiggles in his arms.

" He is very cute."

Suddenly he jerks his face back when Nathaniel grabs at the mind stone. The three women laugh at his expression.

" I didn't want to harm him."

" Oh sure, the red man is aloud to hold the kid but I'm not."

Laura glares at Sam as he walks into the room.

" Yes, and that's because the last time I let you hold him you dropped him because he wiggled."

" That was one time! How are you going to feel when I have my own kids and I don't have any practice holding one because of you?"

Both Wanda and Natasha start laughing and Sam glares at them.

" What do you two find so funny?"

Natasha shakes her head at him.

" Really, Sam. You, have a child. You say that like that's a possibility."

" What's that suppose to mean."

" I've seen you flirt. Almost every time ends with you being slapped or walked away from. And the few times that didn't happen they were very drunk."

" Like you're any better."

" I have a better chance of getting married than you do."

" What conversation did we just walk into?"

Clint and Steve both stand in the door way as the other kids ran into the kitchen.

" The possibility of Sam ever getting married and having kids."

Clint snorts and even Steve covers his mouth to hide the small laugh.

" Not you too, Steve."

" Sorry, Sam."

" I'm sure that there is someone out there who would be willing to be with Mr. Wilson."

" See, Vision believes in me."

" He's just being nice since he has a better chance than you do as well."

" You to take this outside, Barton?"

" Sure, then I can kick your butt in front of my **wife and kids**."

" Why you..."

Natasha grabs both men and drags them to the back yard. The others laugh and follow leaving Vision with the baby and children in the kitchen. Lila walks up to to him and looks up at him.

" You're all red."

" Yes.."

" Did you get a bad sun burn because you didn't use sunscreen? Mommy always tells us that if we don't use it we will turn red as a lobster. Is that what happened to you?"

Vision laughs lightly and shakes his head.

" No, my skin is just red. Though your mother is probably right."

" Is it always red?"

" Most of the time."

" Can you change the color of your skin?"

" Yes."

" Then why chose red?"

" I was born red so I guess it just feels natural."

Lila nods, seeming to except this answer.

" Wanda's favorite color is red."

Vision already knew this but decided to play along.

" Is it?"

" Yes. Wanda says the most important things in her life were red."

Vision found himself wishing that Wanda meant him but quickly shook the thought away. With out saying anything, Lila runs out of the room followed shortly by her brother, who says something about wanting to watch the fight. Vision is left, holding Nathaniel, to drift into his thoughts. He's ripped out of those thoughts quickly though by the sound of Nathaniel crying. Vision looks down at the crying boy with a panic filled face. He tries to calm the boy by bouncing him as it was the only thing he could think of. The bouncing only seemed to make Nathaniel cry harder and instinctively, Vision calls out.

" Wanda! Wanda!"

He hears foot steps coming but instead of Wanda it is Laura who walks in. Laura takes Nathaniel from Vision though he continues to cry.

" I'm sorry, Vision, I shouldn't just left you with him. He's probably just hungry since I haven't fed him yet. Can you get his food for me? It's in the fridge."

Vision grabs the food and hands it to Laura. She begins to feed Nathaniel and glances over at Vision.

" Are you okay? You look a bit shaken,"

" Yes, I'm okay. I just.. I just panicked. I didn't know what to do and I thought I did something wrong. I thought I had hurt him somehow."

Laura lets out a small laugh and smiles at him.

" You did nothing wrong. You know, Clint did the same thing when Cooper cried the first time he held him. It's your natural instincts telling you that you hurt him because you have hurt others before. I think it's a fighter thing. Usually though, it's just the baby's way of telling you they want something."

" I'm glad I didn't hurt him but I still didn't like not knowing what to do."

" Well you were doing the right thing. Usually I try to rock him to calm him down if I don't know why he's crying. You have good instincts."

" Thank you. I like to think of this as a good learning experience."

" Yeah, it will be good practice for when you have kids of your own."

Vision looks down and sighs.

" Sadly I won't be having any children."

" Why not?"

" I can't, physically."

" Oh.. oh I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I didn't even think about the fact that you might not have certain parts."

If Vision wasn't already red he would be bright as a tomato right then.

" It's not so much missing parts as it is missing certain cells."

Laura gives him a sympathetic look before picking up Nathaniel, who had stopped crying.

" That's such a shame. You and Wanda would have made beautiful kids."

She gives him a quick wink before leaving him staring after her, his brain trying to figure out how to react. He stays there for a long while before a hand on his arm pulls him back to reality.

" Vizh, are you okay? Steve said you were calling for me. Sorry I didn't hear you, Lila dragged me into the yard."

Vision looks at her, meeting her green eyes and sucks in a breath. It was almost like seeing her for the first time. He always knew she was beautiful, it was the first thought that crossed him mind when he first saw her, but he hadn't realized just how beautiful she truly was. Vision didn't know why he was reacting this way, all he knew was that he didn't want to stop looking at the women before him.

" Vizh?"

He takes another breath and does his beast to get his mind working again.

" I... I'm okay. Mrs. Barton fixed the problem. I'm okay now."

Wanda gives him a concerned look.

" Are you sure? You don't seem okay."

Vision smiles at her and takes her hand, lacing their fingers together.

" I'm okay, Wanda. I promise."

Wanda nods reluctantly and smiles back at him.

" Okay, you have any plans for today?"

Vision gives her hand a squeeze and takes her other one.

" Just to spend it with you."

 **Oh shit another chapter done. I'm thinking there may be two or three more for this visit but if I get an idea from one of you I might make it more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I went to an amusement park today and while I was on that tree swing ride, you know which one I'm talking about right, and this came to me. I have to give a warning. This chapter will be sappy and clique as fuck. Also, if you haven't noticed I get writers block really easily so please if you have a suggestion let me know. It will make this story go so much smoother and I might actually be able to get chapters out on a regular basis.**

Wanda and Vision lay cuddled up of the couch, Wanda resting her head against his chest as Vision reads to her. She's really not sure what he's reading, something by Shakespeare or something along those line, she just loves listening to his voice and feeling the vibrations coming from his chest as he reads.

Vision loves it as much as she does. He loves having Wanda cuddled up to him as he holds her. He often finds himself listening to her soft breathing as he strokes her hair and reads to her. He knows that she's not actually listening to the story but the times he sees Wanda so relaxed are so few he can't seem to care if she's listening or not.

A loud whine breaks them both out of their peaceful state as they both look in the direction of the noise.

" But mom, we go every year."

Glancing over by the stairs, they see Lila and Cooper giving begging looks to a frustrated looking Laura.

" I know, but it might too dangerous to go this year."

" But daddy said we could go just yesterday."

Laura raises an eyebrow at them before calling for Clint. Clint quickly makes his way into the room followed shortly by Natasha.

" Is something wrong, Laura."

" Did you tell the kids we would be going to the fair this year?"

Clint looks down at his pouting kids before giving his wife an innocent smile.

" Yeah I told them that yesterday. We go every year after all."

" You haven't been a wanted criminal in over 100 countries the last few years that we've went."

" I talked to Nat and Steve about it. We should be fine as long as long as we're careful. Come on, Laura, are you really going to keep the kids from one of their favorite event of the year?"

Laura glares at him and then gives a reluctant sigh.

" Fine, they can go. But you're taking them and I don't want them back any later than 10:00 at latest and no sugar after 8:00."

The kids cheer and start jumping up and down. Lila runs over to Wanda and Vision and grabs Wanda's arm.

" Wanda has to go with us."

" Um, where..."

" And Vision has to come too since he goes everywhere Wanda does."

Wanda flushes at the statement and Natasha smirks at her.

" And Aunty Nat has to come. I wish she had her boyfriend here so you guys could do a double date and..."

Wanda stands up and grabs her hand.

" Okay, Lila, we'll go. Why don't you help me pick out something to wear since I've never been to one of these things."

Wanda takes Lila upstairs and into her room and sits her down on the bed.

" Lila, it's probably best is you don't mention anything to do with Nat's love life right now."

" But she has a boyfriend, right? The doctor man who turns all green."

" Something came up that has them separated right now. Nat is kind of sensitive about it."

" Oh, that's sad. I'll try to not say anything about it though."

Wanda smiles and begins to go through her clothes and holds things up for Lila to see.

" I would where something comfortable like shorts and a shirt. But still make it cute."

" Why cute?"

" Just because you can't do a double date doesn't mean that you can't make this trip to the fair into a regular date."

Wanda stares at her with wide eyes and sighs.

" Look, Lila, Vizh and I aren't together like that."

" But you obviously love each other. You look at each other the same way mommy and daddy do. You always are cuddled up and holding hands and things like that."

" That may be but Vizh doesn't love me. Besides we are on opposite sides of the law."

" Which shows his love for you even more. He's here with you instead far away where he should be."

Wanda gives her a small smile and shakes her head.

" That would be something wouldn't it? If he were here because he loves me."

" He is though."

" How do you know stuff like this? You're like 8 years old."

" Almost 9. and my friend has a sister that's in high school who always tells a bunch of things about love."

Wanda let's out a laugh and sits on the bed next to her.

" Alright enough from you. You should go get ready to go to this fair thingy."

Lila giggles as she runs out of Wanda's room. Wanda quickly changes her clothes and then sits on the bed and let's out a breath. A knock on the door startles her and she looks up to see Vision standing in the door way in his human disguise. She has to give a look at his clothes as they were the most normal and casual things she had ever seen him in, consisting of jeans and a fitted shirt.

" Hey."

" Hey. Are you okay?"

" Yeah, just didn't plan on going out today."

" We don't have to go. I could go tell Mr. Barton that we'd rather stay in."

" No, Lila and Cooper wants us to come. Also I've never been to a fair before."

" Neither have I. Though I have read that they are consisting of a lot of rides, clowns, scam game booths, and any food you can think of in deep fried batter."

Wanda laughs and stands up and grabs her bag.

" Well how can I miss that. We should head down stairs before Lila starts dragging us."

They head downstairs and find everybody waiting for them.

" Are we all going, Clint?"

" No Laura is staying to look after Nathaniel and Sam and Steve aren't going."

" Why not?"

" I've got a call with Shuri about how Bucky is doing in about an hour."

" And fairs and carnivals are just not my thing. I'm not a huge fan of the carnies and things like that."

" Translation, he's scared of clowns."

" Oh haha, Nat. Have you seen 'IT'? I have a freaking reason to be scared."

They all laugh, well besides Sam who sits pouting. **{1}**

Those going to the fair bid the others goodbye before heading out the door and climbing into Clint's truck. The drive into town while the kids chat very excitedly. Once they arrive at the fair grounds they get out and walk towards the ticket booth, the kids already fighting about which ride to go on first. As soon as they walk in they are met with the smell of fried food and the sound of screaming children and loud, obnoxious music.

Wanda looks around in awe. She had imagined it to be more chaotic, though she figured it was due to the fact that they were there in the middle of the day and it would be more crazy and busy at night. She is pulled out of her thoughts by Clint setting down for rules.

" Alright, everybody should try to check in as much as possible. Lila and Cooper, you must have an adult with you or waiting for you after a ride at all times. Try to blend in as much as possible. And if you want a prize from one of the shooting games come get me, just because they're a scam doesn't mean I can't win them. And if you want a prize from any of the others you should get Nat or maybe Vision since they have a higher chance of winning then the rest of us."

" But isn't that cheating, Mr. Barton?"

" Hey, they cheat us we cheat them. Don't tell Laura I said that though, she'll say I'm being a bad influence to the kids."

They all shake their heads at Clint and begin to depart. Lila begins to drag Wanda to one of the rides and Clint calls out to them.

" Don't forget what I said."

" Yes, Dad."

" Don't sass me, Wanda!"

Wanda laughs as she continues to walk with Lila, Vision following closely behind. Lila drags them onto all kinds of rides from crazy roller coasters to relaxing swing rides. Eventually, Nat comes and takes over looking after Lila because Wanda is so dizzy from the last ride that Vision has to hold her so she doesn't fall over. Once she is able to stand straight, they decide to go look at what they have for food options. Everything they found was in some form fried so they settle for sharing a funnel cake, which confuses Wanda since it is neither and actual cake nor served in the shape of a funnel. As they eat they discus how they are probably eating the healthiest food in the fair.

" What kind of wack job creates this kind of crap? Almost everything here could give an Olympic athlete a heart attack with just one bite."

" Agreed. I saw a sign for a deep fried, double, bacon, donut burger. And they were selling them in packs of 6 or 12."

" That is probably the most disgusting thing I have ever heard of."

After they eat, they walk around and look at different booths selling things, mostly home made items. They make a long stop at a jewelry booth, Wanda taking interest in a specific necklace. It was a small oval shaped yellow sapphire on a silver chain **{2}**. However, the price was ridiculous on everything at the booth so she doesn't end up buying anything. They then meet up with Clint and Nat who are playing a bunch of games and winning a bunch of prizes for Lila and Cooper, much to the grief of the carnies running the games. Vision even plays a few games and wins one of those giant unicorn stuffed animals for Lila and a remote control helicopter for Cooper.

As it gets later and it gets darker, the fair gets more crowded and noisy. They all agree to do a few more rides and games before they leave and split off again. Nat had told Wanda that they should go on the Ferris wheel, apparently it has a great view of the fair when it's all lit up like it is now. Wanda grabs Vision's hand and they walk over to the ride. The old women running the ride gives them a smile as they get into their basket like seats and tells them that they can sit on the side if they wanted to. The ride goes smoothly accept for some jerking when the ride stopped to let people on and off. That was until it jerks suddenly to a stop, causing Wanda to fall onto Vision. They exchange worried looks as a voice comes over the loud speaker saying that there is some kind of jam in the system and asking them to stay calmly in their seats. With that they are left at the top of the Ferris wheel until things are fixed.

Wanda looks out over the fair and she had to admit that Nat was right, the view was pretty amazing. You could see the entire fair, all lit up in bright colorful lights, and in the far distance you can see someone shooting off fireworks. A breeze fills the air causing Wanda to shiver. Noticing her shiver, Vision wraps his arms around her and she cuddles up to his chest as they watch the lights together. After a while, Wanda looks up and sees that he is contemplating.

" Vizh, what's wrong?"

" Nothing, I'm just thinking. I …. I got you something."

Vision reaches into his pocket and produces a small box. Handing it to her, he gestures for her to open it. Wanda opens the box and is shocked to see the necklace that she was looking at earlier.

" Vizh, you really shouldn't have. This was ridiculously over priced."

" I have wanted to get you something nice for a while now, and you really liked this one. I'd say it was worth the price."

Wanda sighs, knowing that it was no use arguing with him. She smiles and takes the necklace out of the box and hands it to him.

" Will you help me put it on?"

Vision nods and Wand moves her hair out of the way as he clasps the chain around her neck. Wanda looks at the gem and smiles as it reflects the lights around them. When she looks up to smile at him she notices that he's staring at her again, the same stare he's been giving her a lot lately.

" Vizh.."

Before she can ask if he's okay he leans in and presses his lips to hers. Wanda's eyes widen in shock as he pulls away just as quickly as he had leaned in.

" I'm sorry, I don't..."

Wanda silences him with her lips, brushing just as lightly as he had.

" Don't say anything that will ruin the moment."

Vision responds by kissing her again, this time a little harder but still gentle and light, neither of them wanting to push the other. Wanda's hand reaches to cup the side of his face as his goes around the back of her neck. They break apart after a minute and rest their foreheads together, their faces flushed and breathing slightly heavy.

" Wanda, I..."

Before he could say anything the ride jerks again and they were moving. The pair separates as they get to the bottom and get off, receiving an apology from the ride workers as they left and headed for the agreed meeting spot. When they get there they are met by a worried Clint and a rather pissed looking Natasha.

" Where were you two?! We were suppose to meet almost 45 minutes ago!"

" We were so worried that something bad had happened or you were trapped somewhere."

" We kind of were. The Ferris wheel broke down while we were on it. Something got jammed and we were on the very top so we couldn't get down."

Clint gives a nod and though she still looks pissed Natasha's face softens in understanding. They head out after that. The kids were worn from the day and so the ride to the house was mostly in silence. When they reached the house they were met by Laura who wasn't happy about them being home later than she said they should but after some explaining she calmed down. They unloaded the stuff they had gotten at the fair and went inside to head to bed. Wanda goes straight into her room and changes into sleepwear before getting into bed. She looks at the necklace she still has on and sighs. She knew that they needed to talk about what happened but it was already so late at night that they would have to do it in morning. She turns onto her side and closes her eyes, trying to find sleep that she knew wouldn't come easily.

 **{1} So I realize that I do a lot of picking on Sam. This is mostly due to me just coming up with things and Sam is the only one I can think of who would fit for me to throw them at. But don't worry, there will be at least one 90 year old virgin jab at Steve some time in the next few chapters.**

 **{2} First, yes, I am talking about a stone similar the mind stone, like I said clique. Second, I know that a sapphire is most known for being blue but they actually come in a crap ton of colors, including all of the colors for all six infinity stones.**

 **A/N: Oh my god. I told you this chapter was going to to be sappy. We finally get a kiss, however, this does not mean I'm going to rush their relationship now like so many other writers do. I'm not that good but I'm good enough to know not to do that. Anyway, sorry about the wait since the last chapter, I hope that this extra long chapter makes up for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I just hit 7,000 views! For some that might not seem like much but for me it is. It means a lot to me that you guys are reading my story and keep coming back for the next chapter so thank you for that. I also appreciate the feed back I get from you all and would love if you guys would send me more. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 15!**

They didn't talk about it. They both meant to do it but I didn't happen. First it was the fact that they couldn't get a moment alone long enough to talk. Now it was more of they didn't want to be the one to bring it up in fear of pushing the other away. It has been three days since the fair and everything involved and both were getting anxious, to the point where they started acting different around each other.

Wanda was lying on her bed thinking about what to do. He acted almost like it didn't happen. He just went back to the way things were and she was beginning to think that he didn't mean anything and it was just an in the moment thing but that was such a non-Vision like thing to do. She really hoped that wasn't what was going on. She glances down at the necklace he gave her and smiles lightly. No, he wouldn't do something like that with out it meaning something to him. Sighing she leans back on her pillows and stares at the ceiling. She hears a knock at the door and calls for them to enter with out looking up at the door. She continues to stare at the ceiling until she feels someone sit on the edge of the bed and hears them clear their throat. Looking up, she sees Steve looking at her with a small smile.

" Hey."

" Hey. You feeling okay? You've been up here all day."

" Just doing some thinking."

Steve nods and there is a small moment of silence before he clears his throat again.

" Wanda, we've, Nat and I, noticed that you have been acting odd for a while, specifically since the night of the fair, I'm sure the others have noticed as well. Did something happen at the fair?"

Wanda lets out another sigh and gives a small nod.

" Did it have to do with getting stuck on the Ferris wheel?"

She hesitates but nods again. Steve gives her a small frown of concern.

" If you don't want to talk to me about it that is fine. I can go get Vision if you would prefer to talk to him-"

" No!"

Steve stares at her in shock. She would normally never refuse a chance to talk to Vision over the others. She felt like he was a better listener than the others were and understood her more.

" So, do you want to talk to me or?..."

She thought for a moment, deciding whether she should tell him or not.

" Vizh kissed me."

Steve's eyes widened at her words but he has to fight a small smile and seemingly fails as Wanda gives him a questioning look.

" What's with the smile?"

" Just happy that he had the guts to do that. Kind of surprised though."

" Yeah, I was surprised too."

Steve frowns at the sad look on her face.

" I thought that you would be happy about this."

" What?"

" I just thought that you would be happy about this since you, well I'm assuming that you, but it's okay if you don't-"

" Care about him romantically."

Steve nods.

" I know I should be happy. I was really really surprised at first. I mean one moment we're watching the lights and the next he's kissing me and then I'm kissing him and.. sorry you probably don't want to hear about that."

Steve lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

" Not really. But you needed to vent so it's fine. So what's the problem here? It sounds like everything should be fine to me."

Wanda groans and sits back again.

" Three days, it's been three days since the whole thing and we haven't talked about it. First it was that we couldn't get a moment alone. And while I'm a little nervous to bring the subject up, I think that he's straight up avoiding it. Every time we are alone he always steers clear of the subject and tries his best to keep me off track. I'm really worried about it. What if this ruins our friendship? What if he's having second thoughts or regrets it? What if he's more like Stark than we thought and was just messing with me-"

" Okay, that's pushing it a little. You know he would never do that. He's too much of a gentleman to do that."

" I know, that's the problem. Because I don't know what he's thinking my mind is creating worse case scenarios. He's also leaving tomorrow, if I don't talk to him before then I don't know when my next chance will be."

She lets out a huff and closes her eyes.

" Wanda, I hate to say this but you might have to be up front with him, don't let him leave or change the subject. You have to remember that Vision isn't familiar with this-"

" I have just as much experience as he does."

" True, but you pick up things better since you've dealt with people for longer. Up until a year and a half ago we didn't know that he could feel anything at all. You're right though, you need to do something soon. I'll tell you the same thing I told him, I've seen enough of my friend's relationships fall apart because someone was too stubborn to do something. Do something. What's the worst that could happen?"

" He leaves. I ruin our relationship and he leaves and stops coming to see me. I could scare him off and I'd go crazy. That's the worst that could happen."

Steve looks at her slightly alarmed.

" Wanda, if that's what you're afraid of happening then trust me, it won't."

" How do you know?"

" Just trust me."

" But-"

" Wanda, trust me on this."

" Fine... Thank you, Steve. Not just for this time but all the times you've let me rant to you."

" You're welcome. You can rant to me anytime."

" That's not an offer you want to make, you'll be up all night listening to me and won't ever get sleep again."

" Is that why you rant to Vision so much?"

" Shh, you'll blow my cover."

They both laugh. Steve stands up and offers her his hand.

" Now come on downstairs. I know for a fact you haven't had anything to eat today."

Later that night, Vision stands out on the porch staring into space, thinking. He knew he needed to talk to Wanda. He was just afraid, afraid of losing her, afraid that he had messed up.

" You're up late."

Natasha comes up and stands next to him, leaning against the railing.

" I could say the same to you as only one of us needs sleep."

Nat snorts and shrugs.

" I don't find sleep easily when I sense something is wrong. Must be the spy in me."

" That sounds unfortunate."

" Not really, I'm use to it. Speaking of wrong, do you know what's wrong with Wanda? She's been acting off lately."

" Not sure but I'm sure she'll talk about it when she's ready to. I could ask her tomorrow but I don't want to push her."

Nat hums in agreement as they going into a comfortable silence. That silence is broken soon after by a loud scream. Vision recognized the sound immediately and began to rush inside followed closely by Nat.

" What's going on?"

" It's one of Wanda's nightmares, this happens when they're really bad. I'll handle it."

Vision phases straight to Wanda's room, finding her tossing around, still asleep. He lightly puts his hand on her arm and gives a light squeeze.

" Wanda, Wanda wake up, you're safe, it's only a dream."

Wanda bolts up in bed, almost colliding with Vision as she does so. She frantically looks around the room before settling on him and throwing herself into his arms, sobbing. Holding her to him, Vision lightly strokes her hair.

" You're okay, Wanda, it was only a dream. It wasn't real."

" Oh god it felt so really."

" It wasn't."

" It was so horrible everything was in chaos, people were really hurt, you, you were dead. There was a flash of red and then you were gone. I killed you. Oh god I killed you!"

" But it wasn't really. I'm here. You would never hurt me like that."

" I couldn't do that. I can't lose you."

Vision continues to hold her as she sobs herself out. When he feels her begins to relax he begins to set her back in bed . He didn't plan to leave her alone just sit on the end of the bed to watch over her. As he starts to move she grabs his arm in panic.

" Stay with me, Vizh."

" I am, I just-"

She pulls him closer and looks into his eyes as she moves over in bed.

" No, Vizh, that's not-"

She doesn't finish just moves the blankets back and gestures him to join her.

" Wanda-"

" Please."

She gives him a begging look and he breaks, climbing in with her. She immediately snuggles up to his chest and clings to him like she's afraid he'll disappear. Mostly because, she is.

" You won't leave me, right?"

" Of course not."

" Promise me, promise me you won't"

" I promise I won't leave you, Wanda, I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for your support of my story. Please continue to let me know what you think or if you have any more ideas as I move on.**

The light peaking through the curtains as the sun rises causes Vision to stir. Squinting against the light, he starts to get up to close the curtains. However a warm weight keeps him from raising up more than a few inches. Glancing down at the head resting on his chest, he remembers the events of the night before. This was the first time that he had actually spent the night in bed with her. Sure he had spent many nights sitting next to her or at the foot of the bed to watch over her. And there were countless times that they had spent the night curled up together on the couch after a movie or game. But never once had he climbed into bed and spent the night with her.

He does his best to lie back down with out moving her too much. Once in a resting position, he can't help but admire her sleeping form. He can't help but think she looks angelic in the morning light, the sun giving her red hair a warm glow. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, sou calm and relaxed. He never gets to enjoy seeing her like this. Usually he waits for her to be up before raising out of his resting state. He brushes her hair out of her face before realizing his mistake as she begins to stir, groaning as the sun hits her eyes. She rolls over and buries her face in his chest.

" Why did I leave the damn curtains open?"

Vision can't help but chuckle and she looks up and gives him a sleepy smile.

" Well good morning to you too."

" Mmm, morning, Vizh. Did I wake you?"

" No, I actually woke you. Sorry about that."

" It's fine, I like it when you stroke my hair, it feels nice."

She lays her head back down and starts stroking her hair, causing her to hum in content.

" Thank you about last night. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

" You didn't. I'm willing to do anything to make you feel better."

" I haven't had a nightmare that bad since right after Pietro died."

" I'm glad I was here to help you. I think Miss Romanoff thought you were being attacked."

" Was I screaming that loud?"

" We heard you from the porch."

" Great, I probably woke the whole house."

" Maybe a few people."

" You're not helping."

" Sorry."

A knock on the door startles them and Natasha's voice comes through the door.

" Wanda, Vision, you two need to get up. Laura has breakfast made and everyone is already downstairs."

They detangle them selves and get out of bed to head down for breakfast. 

" I love how casual she is about saying both our names."

" She probably knew that I never left your room last night."

" She's going to have a field day with this."

They head downstairs and enter the kitchen to find everyone already there and eating. After breakfast they all head to get ready for the day as Vision helps Laura with the dishes.

" You're leaving today, right?

" That is correct."

" What time will you be leaving"

" Around noon. I need to go back in case Secretary Ross decides to make any more surprise visits."

" How can you stand being around that man? He's the whole reason that you have to sneak away."

" I tend to tune him out and let Mr. Stark do the talking. I really only pay attention if it's actually important."

" Shouldn't everything he says be Important."

" I find that only about ten percent of what he says is of any importance. The other ninety is useless information about politics and a way for him to reestablish his position of power."

Laura burst out laughing and Vision can't help but smirk a bit.

" Oh wow, I had no idea that you had a mean side. That was just brutal."

" I merely speak the truth."

Laura continues to laugh as they finish cleaning. The day passes too fast and before they know he's said good bye to everyone else, with a little whining from the kids, and is standing out side with Wanda.

" Be safe, okay. Don't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

" I won't, I promise."

They both stand there in silence, not sure whether to say something or not. Finally, Wanda breaks.

" Screw it."

Wanda grabs Vision by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to place her lips on his. Though he is surprised at first, Vision soon melts into the kiss. Once they break apart, they rest their foreheads together.

" Wanda, I-"

" You don't need to say any-"

" No, Wanda, please, let me say this."

She nods and waits for him to continue.

" Wanda I... you are very important to me, and if you haven't figured it out by now, I care for you rather romantically. And I believe, unless I have been reading you completely wrong, that you care for me as well. I don't want to rush anything, and we certainly can discuss this further at a later time, but I'd like to try and make this into something. It's completely okay if you don't want to, I don't want to push you into anything that makes you uncomfortable. But if you want we-"

" Can try to see if this works, yeah, I think we should try too."

Vision leans down and reconnects their lips in a quick kiss.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For everything. You simply being with me makes me feel wanted in this world."

" Yeah, well you keep me from going insane and killing everyone, so I say it's a fair trade. Now go, we'll talk about this next time."

Vision grins before kissing her once more as a good bye. Once he's flown out of her sight she returns inside the house where she finds a grinning Sam and Natasha.

" Nice going, kid. Sam you owe me 20 bucks. I told you she would make this first move."

" I was so sure that Vision would man up and make the first move."

" Actually, Vizh did make the first move. He kissed me while we were at the fair."

" Ha! Take that, Nat!"

Wanda laughs before catching Steve's eye.

" You know, when I told you to do something, that was not what I had in mind."

" You knew about it! And you didn't tell me! Well I see the way it is."

" Nat..."

While watching over all the chaos, Clint catches his wife giving him a knowing look.

" What?"

" I'm seeing things, huh?"

 **A/N: Anyone else think that I let way Vision speaks slip a little in the last few chapters? Let me know if you think I did.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello readers! So, it's been a few days, you know, just one or two or ten or you know just a lot of time. I'm so sorry for that and have to thank those who continue to come back for each chapter. Again, please let me know if you have any ideas that you would like me to use, I already have a few that I am planning on using later on. I'll be sure to give credit to the people in those chapter so please, give me ideas.**

As he flies off and watches as the farm fades out of view, Vision can't help but start smiling. Well, grinning like an idiot would fit better but he couldn't seem to care. He had never felt so alive before. He wanted to cheer and shout with joy and do so many things that were out of character for him. And who could blame him? The girl of his dreams just agreed to be something with him, granted they really didn't talk about it but still it was something.

Once again, Vision flies back to the tower mindlessly, his thoughts stuck on Wanda. It's almost dark once he lands at the tower, which makes him realize that his mind had been wandering **{1}** again. Walking into the tower, Vision asks FRIDAY about Stark's whereabouts, being informed that he was not in the tower yet but would be arriving soon. Deciding that a hot drink would be nice for both him and Tony once he arrived, especially with all of the traveling.

Entering the kitchen, Vision finds it empty, which is to his liking because it means he can stay in his head a little longer. However, that doesn't last for long as he hears the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Vision just continues to make his tea as he comes up with a cover story in case it was a government official. To his relief, it was only Pepper, who didn't look at all surprised to see him.

" Hello, Vision."

" Hello, Miss. Potts. How are you this evening."

" I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. How about you?"

I'm doing fine as well, would you like something to drink, I am preparing some for when Mr. Stark arrives."

" That's probably a good idea, he has been grumpy because of Peter causing trouble lately. He's supposed to be landing in a few minutes. And I'll have some tea, thank you."

Vision nods and finishes making the drinks and sets them down on the table. They sit in silence as the drink. Eventually, Pepper looks over at him and gives him a small smile.

" I know that you weren't with Tony in India."

Vision almost drops his cup and looks at her with wide eyes. He knew that Tony had promised Pepper that he wouldn't keep anything from her anymore, but he didn't think he would tell her about his situation.

" What did Mr. Stark tell you?"

Pepper gave him a small pat on the arm.

" Only that you were not with him, but if anyone who worked for Ross asks you were. He said it was up to you if you wanted to tell me where you actually were. I just thought you should know so that you don't have to try and come up with something to make me think you were in India."

" I was a little curious about why you didn't seem surprised to see me here. Thank you for clearing that up, I'm not a big fan of lying."

" I know, and it's not a good habit to get into, just look at Tony."

" Wow, that hurt Pepper. I thought you loved me. Is that coffee for me?"

Tony enters the kitchen and plops himself down at the table, gesturing to the cup of coffee in front of him. When Vision nods, he picks it up and gives Pepper a fake sad look.

" Don't even, Tony. You lie all of the time."

" Usually for a good reason, such as lying to Ross so Vision can go out and play Romeo."

" I would prefer if you did not use me as a scapegoat, Mr. Stark. I also am not a fan of you referring to me as 'Romeo'"

" Why not? You are sneaking of to meet a girl and you could get into serious trouble if the wrong people found out what you are doing. Sounds like Romeo and Juliet to me."

" Except that Wanda and I are not going to kill our selves and our relationship does not take the course of less than a week."

" Wait, you're sneaking out to see Wanda? As in fugitive Avenger, Wanda?"

Both men look over to Pepper, having forgotten she was there while bickering.

" I'm sorry, I'll leave so you two can talk."

" No, it's okay, Miss Potts. You already know so you can stay if you want. Yes, I have been going and seeing Wanda."

Pepper gives him a concerned look before turning to Tony.

" And you encourage this? You are aware of what will happen to him if Ross finds out about this, right?"

" It's not so much that I encourage it as it is I can't stop it. a) that would be hypercritical of me, and b) do you really think I could stop him, look at him, it would be like trying to stop Thor from eating all the pop tarts."

" I'm being serious, Tony."

" So am I. Who am I to stop him from seeing his little girlfriend."

Pepper turns to Vision with a raised eyebrow.

" Girlfriend?"

" Well... not actually... not sure... we really didn't discuss labels, it was a little rushed."

Tony coughs before giving Vision an evil grin.

" Oh so something has happened. I want all the details. When did it happen? Where did it happen? What was it like? Who's on top? Wha-."

" What? No, no, nothing like that happened... I just kissed her... or she kissed me I guess that time... Why are you so interested?"

" Are you kidding me, this is the greatest thing that has happened since Brutasha."

Both Vision and Pepper exchange looks before looking at Tony with confusion.

" Brutasha?"

" You know Bruce and Natasha's ship name."

" Ship name?"

" You know, when you want people to be in relationship you ship them and give them a ship name. Haven't either of you two ever been an Tumbler?"

At the Barton house, Wanda sits on her bed, lost in thought until a light knocking on her door startles her. Clint enters and gives her a tight smile.

" So, you and Vision huh?"

 **{1} Lol, get it, wandering,** **Wanda** **ring. I know I'm lame but I'm not sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know, it has been far to long since I updated. I've actually have had this chapter in my head since I wrote the last one but didn't quite know how to start it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always please let me know what you think or if you have any other ideas that you would like to see put into this or another story.**

Unfortunately, or fortunately considering Tony, the next few days weren't spent talking about Visions new relationship. Almost as soon as news of Tony's arrival got out Ross had them working from dusk to dawn. Small moments of rest, such as the current one, were few and far between. They - Vision, Tony, and Rhodey – were sitting at the kitchen counter, Tony and Rhodey just staring at the food before them.

"Is Ross trying to kill us?"

"I think he might be. He's worse than any drill Sargent I've ever had, and I've been in the Military for years."

Tony groans and places his head down on the counter, Rhodey follows suit. Vision glances at the two men and then at their now cold food.

"Would you like me to reheat your food?"

Tony mumbles something incoherent into the count before raising his head a little.

"That would be nice, thank you, Vision."

Vision stands up and grabs their plates before walking into the kitchen and putting one of the plates into the microwave. While waiting for the food to heat up, Vision pours himself another drink and looks back at the two men, who had not moved since answering him. Ross's latest task for them had made them stay up all night for the past three days and even Vision was starting to feel tired from the constant tasks, he couldn't begin to comprehend what his companions were feeling. The microwave beeped and Vision sets the reheated food back down on the counter. When neither of the men move he nudges them making them look up at him.

"You two need to eat, then you should go sleep."

They both grumpily start to eat their food.

"You sound like Pepper."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They finish their food and move sluggishly to the living room and promptly pass out on the couches. Vision sighs and starts to clean up the kitchen. When he's almost done he spots Pepper walking down the hall. He catches her eyes and puts a finger to his lips, nodding towards the living room. Pepper nods and peaks into the living room, smiling at the sight before coming into the kitchen.

"I see they finally crashed. Did they eat?"

"After some urging yes. There's a plate for you in the warming drawer."

Pepper smiles and goes to grab her plate. Vision is about to sit down to join her when she shakes her head.

"You should go rest."

"I'm all right, I don't want you to eat alone."

"I'll be fine, you on the other hand having been going strong for over a week."

"I don't-"

"Need to sleep, I know. But even you have your limits. If nothing else go sit down and read a book. It would make me feel better."

Vision reluctantly gets up and moves to the living room. Sitting down, he picks up one of the books he is currently reading and opens it. After a few minutes he realizes he's been reading the same sentence over and over again. Closing the book, he allows himself to close his eyes, 'just for a moment'.

The next thing he's aware of is the sound of Tony's phone ring. When he opens his eyes he sees Tony glaring and Ross's caller ID. Sighing Tony answers, enlarging the projection of Ross from his phone."

"I swear to god Ross, this better not be another thing for us to do. Two out of the three of us are human and even Vision is tired."

"You can relax Stark, I just have important information."

"It better be important."

"We've located Barton."

Vision was now very much awake. He shoots a look to Tony who gives him a look that says 'don't do anything stupid'.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Since he's one of the least dangerous of the rouge Avengers we're going to offer him a house arrest. We did this with Lang a couple weeks ago and it worked out pretty well. These men are less likely to act up if their family is involved."

"Would you offer this to all of the rouge Avengers, if you found them?"

"Do you know where they are, Stark?"

"No, just curious."

They watch as Ross thinks of a moment.

"Maybe for Wilson, though I'm not sure what his family situation is. The others, however, absolutely not. They are way to dangerous."

"Is that all, Ross?"

"Yes, that's all."

As soon as the call is ended Vision is on his feet and moving. Tony quickly grabs his are to stop him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To the Barton farm."

"Are you crazy? Look I don't like this either but it's better than having Barton thrown back into the Raft and his family being harmed."

Vision shakes of his arm and starts walking to the window.

"You don't get it, the others are there. Wanda is there! And will not let her be taken back."

"You could get caught!"

Vision turns back and looks at Tony.

"Then so be it."

Vision phases through the window and flies off as fast as he can towards the Farm. The whole time he keeps hoping he's not to late, that something hasn't happened. About 20 miles from the farm he sees the military vehicles, slightly relieved that there is still time. When he reaches the house he phases through the walls, startling Natasha and Clint who are on the couch.

"Vision what-"

"You need to leave, now!"

Sam, Wanda, Laura, and Steve rush into the room at the sound of his voice.

"Vizh, what's going on."

"You need to leave, Ross has men less than ten minutes out now. You have to leave before they find you here."

Clint and Laura share a panicked look.

"The kids are asleep, that's not enough time."

Laura rushes up the stairs as Clint gives Vision a questioning look.

"What do you mean before they find us here, don't they already know we're here."

"Ross has decided to give you, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Lang a deal for house arrest. He figures that being with you're families will make you more cooperative. He doesn't know that the others are here."

Clint is quiet for a moment as he thinks. Steve heads out the door.

"I'm going to go get the quin-jet."

Laura comes back down the stairs carrying the Nathaniel.

"The kids are getting their shoes on, will be down in the minute."

"I'm going to take Ross up on his deal."

the room goes quiet as everyone is shocked. Natasha finally breaks the silence.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not, it's not like we can take two kids and a toddler with us on the run. It's the most logical solution."

"We can't be sure that they'll actually do what they said."

"If they told Vision what they were doing then they most likely will. Ross would know that Tony and Vision would be checking in on me. Please, Nat, trust my decision."

Nat sighs sadly before nodding and hugging Clint.

"I hope you are right about this."

They suddenly hear Steve over the radio.

"You guys need to get out here now. Ross's men are literally pulling up front. I'm out back with the jet."

Nat quickly hugs Laura before running out back with Sam. Clint turn to Wanda to tell her to go when he sees tears running down her face. Clint pulls her into his arms pets her hair.

"You need to leave kid."

"No, I can't loose you, I can't! Not like this."

"Shh, it's okay. You're not loosing me. When this all blows over I'll be right here waiting to see you. But that's not going to happen if you don't get out of here now."

Wanda steps back and nods before heading to the back door. Clint looks at her then to Vision.

"I'm expecting you to look after her."

"I will. I'll also come to check on you as soon as I can."

"I look forward to it, now get out of hear before your spotted."

Vision heads to the back where Wanda is waiting for him. As he's about to step out she grabs his arm to stop him.

"Wanda, we need to leave."

"They'll see you."

"I don't care if they do."

"Well I do, now shift. I'm not loosing anyone else to Ross today."

Vision shifts into his human appearance and takes her hand before running to the quin-jet. They hear shouts as they're spotted and a few gun shots but they make it to the quin-jet with out any conflict. As soon as they're in the door closes and Steve takes off. It's completely silent for a moment and then Wanda breaks down. Vision wraps his arms around her and she cries into his chest. He strokes her hair and whispers to her.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay, it's-"

Vision looks at everyone in the jet.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Wanda looks up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"If I had just gotten there sooner, if I had left right away, if I hadn't stopped to argue with Mr. Stark, maybe I would have been able to get everyone out in time."

Nat shakes her head as she sits next to where he is holding Wanda.

"No one blames, Vision. We knew it was a matter of time before they found the farm. We were the one who should have left sooner. So don't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control."

Vision opens his mouth to protest but shuts it after a glance at Nat's face.."

"I just wish I could have done more."

He feels Wanda give him a squeeze and looks at her.

"You did enough. You risked your safety and freedom to come warn us. We couldn't ask you to do that, much less anything more."

Vision looks to the others who nod in agreement. Eventually he nods and gives in.

"I should probably head back. Ross has most likely heard that you were spotted and is furious."

"So it's just Ross now huh."

Vision stopped to think for a moment, he hadn't realized that he had been referring to him as such.

"Yes, I've lost all respect for that man."

Vision stands to leave when Steve pulls him aside.

"I want to personally thank you for coming to help us. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't."

"Of course, I wasn't about to let everyone get arrested. Not after what happened last time."

Vision glances at Wanda, Steve following his gaze.

"She needs you,now more than ever."

Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small device. He hands it to Vision who looks at the small screen in confusion.

"What's this?"

"It's an untraceable communication device we will send you our encoded coordinates if we think it's safe for you to come visit Wanda. Nat and I figured it would be better and than you just guessing or whatever you do to find us."

"Thank you."

After saying goodbye to Steve, Nat, and Sam, Vision walks up to Wanda who immediately embraces him.

"Be safe."

"I should be saying that to you."

"I'm not the one who has to deal with Ross's ranting."

"It's not so bad, I usually just tune him out unless it's important, which it usually isn't."

Wanda laughs slightly before leaning up and giving him a slight peck. Vision sets a hand on the side of her face, which she leans into.

"We still haven't talked about this."

"I know. We'll talk the next time I come to see you, I promise."

"Okay. I'll hold you to it."

Vision leans down and kisses her once more before turning and phasing out the back of the quin-jest and flies back to the tower. When he gets there he's met with a very worried Tony.

"So, how did it go? You weren't spotted right?"

"I wasn't spotted. as-"

He gets interrupted by a phone call from Ross.

"Well, answer that and you'll find out."

Tony gives him a questioning look but answers the call.

"Ross, how did-"

"The other rouge Avengers were there! But they fucking escaped!"

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to update. Between my crazy schedule and my health problems I really haven't had time to right. Hopefully will be updating both this and my other scarletvision story more soon. Please let me know hat you think or if you have any request.**


End file.
